Primeros pasos
by Umi Tatsuky
Summary: Hace aproximadamente un año hubo un gran escape del zoológico de Central Park, hace solo unas semanas unos pingüinos, lémures, chimpancés y nutría llegaron y hace 5 años cuatro peculiares pingüinos comenzaron su historia como un equipo. AU por detalles.
1. Llegada

Primeros Pasos

Llegada

Zoológico de Central Park hace 5 años.

- Les recordamos que dentro de dos días se celebrará la inauguración de nuestros dos nuevos habitas. Vengan este sábado a conocer a nuestros inteligentes chimpancés y a los adorables pingüinos – Los visitantes miraban y paseaban alegremente por el zoológico, quedaban solo unos minutos antes de la hora de cierre y todos daban una última mirada a sus animales favoritos. Como de costumbre había una gran multitud alrededor del habitad del popular león Alex.

- Vaya sí que estoy ansioso por conocer a los nuevos vecinos – Marty se acerco a sus amigos Melman y Gloria, todos ya habían acabado su trabajo y se reunían para mirar el fina del show de Alex. Al ser día de semana no incluía fuegos pirotécnicos, pero sus fans igualmente gritaban de forma desenfrenada como era habitual.

- ¡Y que lo digas! Estoy seguro que nos llevaremos muy bien, después de todo dicen que los primates son animales muy sofisticados – Melman bajo su cabeza y sonrío.

- ¿Estas seguro de eso? Por que los orangutanes no me parecen muy sofisticados que digamos, aunque si hablan con un acento muy chistoso, ¿qué es? italiano – Marty desvío la vista de su mejor amigo, el show acababa de terminar y los últimos visitantes se empezaron a retirar.

- Pues a mi me bastaría con que viniera una hembra, ya saben alguien con hablar – dijo Gloria.

- ¿Có-cómo que alguien con quien hablar? – Melman se preocupo ante el comentario de la hipopótamo.

- Sí, ¿acaso no puedes hablar con nosotros? – Marty se apoyo en su cerca y frunció el ceño ofendido.

- No es que no pueda hablar con ustedes, me refiero a que me gustaría que hubiera otra hembra en el zoológico con la que hablar cosas de chicas – Gloria levanto una seja ante la reacción de sus amigos.

- Pero sí hay otras hembras en el zoológico, ¿qué hay de la delfín?

- Melman, ella esta al otro lado del zoológico. Me cuesta mucho ir a ver a las demás hembras estando tan cerca de Alex, tenemos mucha atención y no logro hacerme tiempo libre, pero si llega una hembra con los chimpancés o los pingüinos no tendré que ir muy lejos, es más, estarán en nuestra sección.

- ¿Quiénes estarán nuestra sección? – Alex se acerco a sus amigos.

- Los pingüinos y los chimpancés – Marty volteo a ver a su amigo felino.

- Ah sí, ¿y qué pasa con eso? ¿tiene algo de especial que estén en nuestra parte del zoo?, claro no es como si fueran a llegar a ser más populares que yo, ¿verdad? – Alex sonrío, pero su expresión pronto cambio por una preocupada - ¿Verdad?, no creen que mis fans me dejarían por unos pingüinos y chimpancés... ¿cierto?

- Tranquilo Alex, solo les decía a Melman y a Marty que me gustaría que llegara una hembra con los nuevos vecinos para tener alguien con quien hablar más próximo a nuestros habitas.

- Y para que quieres alguien más cerca con quien hablar, ¿no servimos nosotros?

- ¿Qué?, ¡no!, una hembra para hablar cosas de chicas, ¿por qué les cuesta tanto entenderme? – Gloria hizo puchero y su amigos la veían con las cejas alzadas.

- Es que tu tampoco te expresaste bien, pensamos que ya no querías hablar con nosotros – Melman le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

- Bueno supongo que tienes razón – Las luces comenzaron a apagarse, dando la señal para dormir a los animales del zoo.

- En fin, sea como sea lo averiguaremos hasta mañana en la noche. Yo opino que nos vayamos a dormir, tengo un rico filete esperándome en mi camita – Alex sonrío y dando vueltas comenzó a dirigirse hacia su habitad.

- Estoy contigo compadre – Marty también se fue acostar.

- Bueno, hasta mañana chicos.

- Sí claro, hasta mañana - Melman fue el ultimo en retirarse.

Al día siguiente más visitantes fueron al zoo, los niños salían antes de la escuela y otros visitaban el zoológico en grupos por la misma, así entre uno que otro espectáculo y la hora de la comida había llegado la hora. Seis cajas llegaron esa noche al zoológico y un ruido se escucho en el almacén. Alex, Marty, Gloria y Melman entraron a darle la bienvenida a sus vecinos.

- Bien aquí estamos, vamos a darle la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos compañeros – Alex dio unas palmadas y comenzó avanzar, traía una palanca en sus manos, sin embargo antes de que se acercara a alguna de las cajas cuatro de ellas se abrieron dejando salir a cuatro pingüinos.

- Ah, necesitaba estirar las aletas – Un pingüino, el más alto de todos se estiro y luego volvió a la caja, parecía buscar algo.

- ¡Agh! – Dijo un extraño pingüino con lo que parecía ser pelo en su cabeza mientras volteaba a todas partes.

Los otros dos pingüinos solo observaban a su alrededor, eran los más bajos de todos, sin embargo era notorio que el más alto era más viejo que el otro, tenía un peinado estilo militar y parecía evaluar su entorno y los animales en el, mientras que el más bajito de los pingüinos miraba con timidez a todos lados, pero su mirada se centraba en los otros pingüinos.

- Entonces ustedes son los pingüinos, ¿no?, son más bajitos de lo que esperaba – Marty se acerco a las cuatro aves.

- Afirmativo, mi nombre es Kowalski – El pingüino más alto se había volteado y ahora traía una libreta en sus manos – ¿Y ustedes son?

- Oh, que descortés de nuestra parte, mi nombre es Gloria – La hipopótamo avanzo empujando a sus amigos, le tendió la mano al pingüino, pero este solo escribió en su libreta. Gloria levanto una ceja – Eh, bueno ¿alguno de ustedes es hembra por casualidad? – Pregunto esperanzada.

- Ño – El pingüino más extraño negó con la cabeza.

- Lastima, ¿y té como te llamas?

- ¡Lio!

- ¿Lio?, curioso nombre para un pingüino – Dijo la jirafa.

- Si, casi suena como Lyon, ya saben, león en inglés – Alex levanto las cejas y sonrío, todos se limitaron simplemente a mirarlo.

- No es Lio, el dijo Rico – Informo el pingüino más pequeño.

- Eso es correcto – Kowalski lo observo y el más joven pareció incomodarse ante su mirada – Tu debes ser Cabo, ¿no es así?

- Sí señor – El pingüino hizo un saludo militar, los animales New Yorkinos lo miraron extrañado.

- Eh disculpen, ¿alguien podría ayudarnos a salir? – Se hoyo una voz desde una las cajas restantes.

- ¡Los chimpancés! Nos olvidamos de ellos – Marty tomo la palanca de la patas de Alex y trato de abrir la caja, pero al no tener pulgares esta se le cayo.

- Mamífero – Marty se volteo ante el grosero y autoritario llamado.

- ¿Perdón?

- Solo hazte a un lado – El último pingüino hizo notar su presencia y con palanca en mano se acerco a las cajas abriéndolas con lo que parecía mucha facilidad.

Los chimpancés salieron de sus cajas, uno de ellos hizo señas extrañas con las manos mientras el otro lo miraba y dijo – Muchas gracias por tu ayuda – Se volteo hacía los demás animales – Mi nombre es Maison y este es Phill – Señalo al primate de las señas – Es un simio de pocas palabras.

- Un gusto el conocerlos – Cabo se acerco a los primates junto a los demás animales.

- Si es un placer – Melman los saludos.

- Gracias, ¿y quienes son ustedes? – Maison dijo mientras Phill los recorría con su mirada.

- Oh, no nos hemos presentado, lo siento, mi nombre es Gloria y estos son mis amigos Alex…

- ¡Hola!

- Marty…

- ¿Qué tal el viaje?

- y Melman.

- Un placer de nuevo.

- Encantados y el viaje estuvo bien, gracias por preguntar.

- Hola Maison, Phil, mi nombre es Cabo y el Rico, parece que tampoco habla mucho- Rico asintió con la cabeza.

- Yo soy Kowalski.

Las miradas se voltearon al ultimo de los pingüinos – Pueden llamarme Skipper.

Una vez acabada las presentaciones los animales se retiraron camino a sus habitas, en el camino continuaron la conversación - Así que… ¿de donde vienen? – Alex sonrío a los animales.

- Bueno Phill y yo venimos del zoológico de Smithsonian en Washington D.C.

- ¿En serio? Eh escuchado que es uno de los zoológicos más populares.

- Sí, creo que lo es Melman, al menos van suficientes personas a las que tirarles popo, ¿no lo crees Phill? – Phill afirmo con la cabeza.

- ¿Desde cuando se conocen? – Marty se les acerco.

- Bueno, ciertamente llevamos muchos años juntos.

- Y ustedes, ¿de dónde vienen? – Gloria se dirijo a los pingüinos.

- Bueno yo vengo de Inglaterra – Cabo sonrío a la hipopótamo.

- Sí me di cuenta por tu acento, eres un pingüino muy tierno, ¿te lo habían dicho?

- Eh pues sí, gracias de todos modos.

- Y ustedes, de seguro viene de lugares muy interesantes – Alex se puso frente a los pingüinos.

- Lo siento pero eso es información clasificada – Skipper se puso frente al resto de su especie.

- Pero si Cabo nos dijo, ¿por qué ustedes son "clasificados"?, ¿se conocían de antes?

- Nos acabamos de conocer, pero los demás motivos si son clasificados al igual que cualquiera otra información – Esta vez fue Kowalski quien habló.

- Muchas gracias por la charla, pero ya debemos irnos, vamonos muchachos ya veo nuestro habitad – Los demás pingüinos asintieron y deslizándose siguieron a Skipper.

- Bueno, eso fue definitivamente extraño – Marty observo como los pingüinos se alejaban.

- Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, sin embargo ciertamente ya es tarde. Bueno esperamos verlos luego – Phill y Maison se despidieron de los demás animales.

- Sí, hasta luego chicos – Alex comenzó a dirigirse a su habitad junto a sus amigos – Bueno, aparte de los raros pingüinos creo que si tenemos buenos vecinos, ¿no creen?

- Estoy contigo amigo.

- Es una lastima que no llegara alguna chica con ellos – Gloria suspiro.

- No te preocupes Gloria, siempre puedes hablar con migo.

- Gracias Melman, es muy dulce de tu parte, pero no puedo hablar cosas de chicas contigo, por algo son cosas de chica.

- Eh, bueno, supongo que tienes razón.

* * *

><p>NA: Quiero aclarar ciertas cosas y entregar información.<p>

1) La historia no se centrará en ninguno de los pingüinos ni en los personaje de Madagascar la película en particular.

2) El zoológico de Smithsonian si existe, busque algún zoológico de Washington D.C. y encontré el parque del zoológico Nacional que es parte de la Smithsonian Institution, este es un complejo de investigación y de museos más grande del mundo. El Smithsonian cuenta con 18 museos y galerías, así como el Zoológico Nacional.

Eso es todo, cualquier otra duda es respondida en el próximo capitulo.


	2. HQ

HQ

6:03 a.m. Habitad de los Pingüinos

Skipper estaba de pie evaluando su entorno, debido a su largo y arduo entrenamiento militar estaba acostumbrado a levantarse a estas horas o incluso antes, sin embargo parecía que sus compañeros… bueno, no le sorprendía del novato, pero de los otros dos esperaba algo más.

El habitad por decir mucho era bastante simple, constaba de una isla de concreto lo suficientemente grande como para cuatro pingüinos rodeada de un estanque de agua también lo suficientemente grande como para los cuatro, ni mucho ni poco, solo lo necesario, faltaba aclimatación, pero en si podría trabajar con esta cede… por ahora.

Suspiro, no era el primer equipo que le asignaban, sin embargo la primera impresión de su equipo no había sido la mejor posible, todo lo contrario, supo desde que leyó los antecedentes de cada uno porque y como sería lo que vendría. Desde un principio que el novato sería… un novato y todo lo que ello implicaba; el arma perfecta, este recluta tendía a la destrucción y al desastre, era insubordinado y generalmente terminaba lastimando a sus compañeros, se lo asignaron para lograr poner algo de autocontrol en él; el científico, una de las más grandes mentes en la historia pingüinesca, pero también la más peligrosa y autoritaria de todas, lo que dejo muy en claro anoche al hablar como si fuera el líder. Definitivamente esta sería una tarea difícil, solo esperaba terminar pronto con esto y volver a las grandes misiones, tal vez vengarse de ese detestable frailecillo.

Lo único que no lograba entender eran las palabras de su generalísimo "Se que no es una de las más emocionantes misiones que te he asignado, pero estoy seguro de que te hará bien Skipper, no debes olvidar que a pesar de las batallas y los honores seguimos siendo pingüinos, tenemos sentimientos. Te vendrá bien estar con los reclutas, seguro que recuerdas una cosa o dos ¡Jajaja!…" Maldición, no podía entender a que se refería con ese discursito, ¿qué podrían enseñarle o recordarle un trío de pingüinos insubordinados y con poca experiencia de campo?

El Sol comenzaba a alzarse en cielo, trayendo con él los primeros rayos de luz, calculo que debían ser aproximadamente las 700 horas y su equipo seguía dormido en el frío concreto plumas con plumas, la forma básica para mantener el calor, al menos parecía que sabían y respetaban lo básico en supervivencia. Tomó su decisión, la primera como líder de esta unidad: Construirían su base, una de verdad, no como la pobre y poco funcional isla de concreto en la que estaban, no podía permitirse el lujo de que su equipo durmiera a la intemperie, desprotegidos y a la merced del enemigo, sería mucho más fácil para este localizarlos si estaban las 24 horas los 7 días de la semana a la vista del mundo, necesitaban un lugar seguro donde descansar, guardar todo secreto, organizar las operaciones y sobre todo: un lugar donde mantener controlado a sus compañeros.

A la vista de que su unidad definitivamente no se levantaría en al menos una hora más se dirigió a realizar el reconocimiento del zoológico, además de ver que clase de animales habitaban en las inmediaciones, sería una buena oportunidad para meditar cuales eran los aspectos más urgentes a tratar de su equipo, empezando con el novato… Cabo, si no se equivocaba.

7:19 a.m.

Tres lindos, pequeños y gorditos pingüinos dormían placidamente con algo de frío, pero poco a poco esa situación fue cambiando, el sol ya había comenzado a calentar sus cuerpos y la luz natural de la estrella roja comenzaba a despertarlos. El más pequeño de todos abrió sus ojos azules, estaba junto a Kowalski y al lado de este se encontraba Rico, ambos parecían dormir bien, Rico roncaba un poco pero no parecía molestar al pingüino alto.

Se levanto y estiro sus aletas, este era oficialmente su primer día en la fuerza pingüina y estaba muy emocionado, su tío Nigel le había dicho que estaba con un buen equipo y al perecer había una o dos cosas que aprender de su líder Skipper. Su tío no era admirador de la fuerza militar, le gustaban más las historias de espías y parecía afirmar que estos existían, pero bueno, su tío era un pingüino muy elegante, modesto y algo excéntrico, así que nada de eso le sorprendía.

El pequeño pingüino camino un poco y observo su entorno, era un habitad bastante… simple, no era tan sofisticado como se lo había imaginado, pero era apto para sus necesidades, se preguntaba si su líder habría echo lo mismo, de las historias que había leído concluía que lo primero que debía hacerse era una evaluación del entorno y eso es lo que haría.

Su habitad constaba de la isla de concreto, rodeada de agua, un pote para la comida y dos pingüinos… espera, ¿Dos pingüinos? ¿Dónde estaba su líder? Cabo miro frenéticamente a todos lodos sin poder dar con él ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Debía informar a los demás pingüinos o ir a buscarlo él mismo? ¿Eso sería insubordinación o una muestra de cobardía o una muestra positiva de iniciativa o… o…? Era mucho stress para el primer día, pero el había elegido este camino.

- Si el primer paso es siempre evaluar el entorno y al parecer él se despertó antes que nosotros… tal vez fue a inspeccionar TODO el entorno, sí eso debió ser… además he visto en muchas películas que cuando alguien va inspeccionar es mejor que todos se queden en el lugar acordado o sino las cosas siempre se complican y puede hasta salir un mounstro… aunque, no creo que eso ultimo pase.

- Cabo, ¿qué haces? – Cabo se volteo a ver un también despierto Kowalski que lo miraba con una cara soñolienta, el pingüino dio un vista al habitad - ¿Dónde esta Skipper?

- No lo sé, cuando desperté no estaba por ningún lado, ¿tal vez fue a inspeccionar el zoológico?

- Es posible, bueno será mejor que despertemos a Rico, no es una buena impresión que aún estemos dormidos cuando él vuelva, tampoco que nos haya visto dormir mucho tiempo, ¿A qué hora se levantó? – Kowalski había empezado a hablarse a sí mismo.

- ¡Sí! – Cabo realizo saludo militar y se acerco al pingüino dormido, ignorando el hecho de que Kowalski ya no le hablaba – Rico despierta, ya no es hora de dormir.

- Agh, omi – Se quejo poniendo una aleta sobre sus ojos, como si eso hiciera desaparecer a su despertador, el sonido y la luz.

- No Rico, además es nuestro primer día juntos, no querrás que tu capitán piense mal de ti.

- Mmm… agh – Rindiéndose el pingüino se levanto y froto los ojos.

Los tres se quedaron un rato parados en silencio, sin nada que decir, no tenían ordenes y no estaban muy seguros de que hacer. Kowalski no tenía un laboratorio donde trabajar, Rico había sido advertido sobre no explotar nada sin consentimiento, pero ya comenzaba a olvidarse de dicha orden y Cabo… el no tenía más películas de donde sacar ideas, nunca mostraban como es que la gente esperaba o si lo hacían el no lo había visto aún.

- Y… ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto finalmente Cabo.

- Pues… tengo algunas opciones, dada las circunstancias podríamos desayunar…

- ¡Pez!

- … Eh, sí Rico, como decía: desayunar, evaluar el área o entrenar, pero dado a que no tenemos alimento desayunar queda descartado…

- No pez

- … Dado que nuestro líder asignado no se encuentra sería imprudente salir del habitad sin saber bien a que nos enfrentamos.

- ¿Tan peligroso sería?, los animales de ayer no se veían agresivos y mucho menos peligrosos.

- Eso es cierto, pero eso no quita el hecho de que uno de ellos es carnívoro y eso ya es un riesgo, tampoco sabemos que clase de relación tenía con lo otros animales, lo que nos deja entrenar, mas no es recomendado ni saludable desarrollar actividad física extenuante sin alimento en el organismo, podríamos sufrir de un desmayo o algo más.

- Vaya Kowalski, que inteligente eres, hablas con mucha experiencia – Cabo miraba asombrado al científico, fue como ver a alguien hablar con años y años de experiencia.

- Pues muchas gracias Cabo y para ser sincero ya he sido líder de un pequeño escuadrón antes, después de todo es por algo que soy un teniente – Kowalski hincho el pecho con orgullo.

- ¿Eres teniente? Que impresionante y tu rico, ¿Qué rango tienes?

- Acuchuga, ¡bucuga ara!

- ¡Eres el hombre de armas!, guau Rico eso debe ser un trabajo muy peligroso, eres muy valiente.

- Jeje, gacia

- Veo que ya están despiertos bellas durmientes – Los pingüinos sintieron una voz a sus espaldas y sonrieron ante su capitán - No se acostumbren a ello, de hoy en más se levantarán a la hora que yo estipule y harán lo que yo estime necesario o conveniente – Las sonrisas murieron de sus rostros, al parecer no habían dado la buena impresión que querían - Mi nombre es Skipper y fui asignado como el líder de esta unidad para proteger el sector NY o New York de los enemigos de la raza pingüinesca. No necesitan ni sabrán nada más, cualquier otra cosa es irrelevante.

Ahora les informaré brevemente sobre nuestra ubicación y luego comenzaremos los preparativos para comenzar la construcción de nuestro cuartel. ¿Alguna pregunta?

- ¡No señor!

- Excelente – Una sonrisa se dejo ver en el rostro del capitán, una buena señal para los tres – Bien, nos encontramos en el área central del Zoológico, lo cual significa que muchos humanos vendrán y nos observarán de 9:00 a.m. a 6:00 p.m. los animales más próximos son los primates, una jirafa, una zebra, un león y la hipopótamo, les siguen los flamencos, orangutanes, canguro, elefante y otros animales herbívoros u omnívoros inferiores-inofensivos machos. Durante el día nos concentráremos en reunir los materiales necesarios para construir nuestra base y desde las 630 horas a las 1000 horas pasaremos a la fase de construcción.

Rico, como encargado del armamento serás quien reúna las herramientas, por el momento necesitamos palas y que sean muchas, deja que los humanos te den "voluntariamente" las palas con las que comen helado. Kowalski y Cabo ustedes se encargarán de recolectar los soportes para la excavación, necesitaremos de pilares fuertes, no me fallen. -Los pingüinos asintieron con la cabeza, en su rostro se mostraba motivación y decisión – ¿Alguna pregunta?

- Solo una señor.

- Y cual podría ser esa… Cabo.

- ¿Qué hará usted? – termino Kowalski.

- Yo apoyaré al sector que se encuentre con… contratiempos o me encargare de los obstáculos, en otras palabras les facilitare el camino y por lo demás todos nos encargaremos de la distracción, ahora será mejor que comamos, la cuidadora viene con la comida, disfrútenla tenemos un largo día por delante.

Se había establecido un ambiente tranquilo entre los cuatro, Cabo y Kowalski estaban preocupados de dar una buena impresión y Rico… Rico había escuchado solo lo necesario, lo único que realmente quería era el pescado y Skipper… Skipper comenzaba a darse cuenta de que tal vez, había exagerado su juicio sobre sus… compañeros. Tal vez si había un par de cosas que podría recordar, como no subestimar ni a su equipo y por supuesto al enemigo, pero aún estaba seguro de que no había nada que podrían enseñarle.

Zoológico de Central Park, 8:38 a.m.

Minutos previos a la operación: Organiza, Recopila, Construye – Día 1.


	3. Misión 001

Misión 001

Zoológico de Central Park, Sábado, 8:50 a.m.

Cuando vas al zoológico siempre puedes encontrarte con todo tipo de escenario, parejas felices, niños animados y otros haciendo berrinche, familias compartiendo un grato e inolvidable momento. Sí el ambiente suele ser grato y animado entre padres e hijos, abuelos y nietos, tíos y sobrinos, enamorados, etc.

Distintos eran los pensamientos de todos los pingüino segundos antes de la operación, estos iban desde los más simple hasta los más complicados contradiciéndose los unos a los otros como Rico y el pescado; y Kowalski que simplemente ignoraba todo y anotaba nuevas ideas de asombrosos pero potencialmente peligrosos y destructivos inventos.

Sin embargo los más opuestos tal como fuego y agua eran Skipper y Cabo, el veterano y el novato. Skipper observaba el ambiente en que se desenvolvían los humanos con la guardia baja y el sentimiento falso de alegría infantil, el amor de pareja, familia y amigos. Nada le parecía relevante, todo esto no era más que una distracción, esas caras, los juguetes y él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Todo aquello le era lejano, las había dejado atrás hace mucho tiempo, nunca más volverían a traicionarle, a tomar sus sentimientos y usarlos en su contra y apuñalarlo por la espalda, se aseguraría de ello.

Mientras el pequeño Cabo se asombraba con los humanos, desde que le informaron su posición definitiva se había preguntado si sus humanos en Inglaterra serían muy diferentes a los humanos aquí en Central Park, pero aparte de la ropa le parecían iguales. Los niños felices con sus algodones de azúcar y palomitas de maíz, comprando juguetes de sus animales favoritos y riendo con sus familias a la espera de que el zoo abriera sus puertas; otros simplemente venían con sus amigos, vio dos grupos de adolecentes humanos, uno de niñas y otro de niños esperando en la entrada. Estaba aliviado de que todo pareciera igual, no sabía como era la vida militar en su plenitud y eso lo ponía un tanto nervioso (aunque nada que no pudiera manejar) y el ambiente familiar le daba más seguridad y confianza.

- Muy bien equipo, es la hora – la voz de Skipper los saco a todos de sus pensamientos y los pingüinos formaron una fila frente a su capitán. Después de los sucesos de la mañana todos habían esperado con ansias este momento – La primera misión de esta unidad, la operación: organiza, recopila, construye comienza ahora, este primer día nos mostrara que tanto debemos mejorar o aprender.

Los humanos aunque numerosos y con la suficiente inteligencia para crear armamento y otros artefactos de cierta calidad son fáciles de engañar, aún más si se trata de las crías. En esta ocasión solo debemos distraerles para obtener lo que necesitamos – La mirada seria y el tono seguro les daba la impresión de un meticuloso y complicado plan – Es muy importante que pase lo que pase hagan exactamente lo que voy a decir – Sostuvieron la respiración, no queriendo que nada les impidiera escuchar sus instrucciones, todo sonido que no fuera su voz pareció desaparecer – Quiero que actúen lo más lindos y gorditos que puedan.

El silencio reino unos instantes mientras miraban a su capitán – Perdone señor, pero creo que no le escuche bien ¿Dijo que actuáramos lindos y gorditos?

- Así es Kowalski, quiero que los humanos se distraigan con nosotros ¿Qué mejor táctica que darles lo que les gustaría ver?

- Bueno si lo veo de esa manera esta en lo cierto, cuando creemos tener lo que deseamos es extraño que no bajemos la guardia y en el momento que los humanos la bajen…

- Exacto, tomaremos todo lo que necesitamos.

- Guau, es un plan simple y efectivo, ¿pero como nos ayudara esto a mejorar?

- Excelente pregunta, tal como el plan la misión es simple y fácil, si logramos trabajar en equipo y logramos nuestros objetivos sin contratiempos significa que tenemos las bases de un equipo lo que facilitara el resto y además esta será la oportunidad perfecta de probarlo soldado, después de todo fue enviado a esta unidad para entrenar. Ahora no quiero más charla, apenas los humanos se reúnan alrededor de nuestro habitad quiero que cumplan sus ordenes – Los pingüinos asintieron y voltearon a ver la entrada del zoo.

El banderín del zoológico se encontraba en alto y las puertas abiertas dando la señal a los visitantes de entrar. Eran muchas las sonrisas y las miradas expectantes de los niños y niñas que esperaban ver a los nuevos habitantes del zoo.

- Papi, papi ¡vamos a ver los pingüinos!

- No, mamá dile que vayamos a ver los monos.

En pocos minutos los humanos se habían esparcido por todo el zoológico y los pingüinos comenzaron la distracción. Todo pingüino aprendía de actuación desde que pequeño con tal de mantener el control sobre los humanos, después de la comida se habían revisado los últimos detalles en grupo, en un inicio se encargarían solamente de la distracción, esta consistiría en movimientos tiernos y adorables al azar por cada uno y así cuando tuvieran un grupo considerable a su alrededor comenzarían la recolección de herramientas y materiales.

Luego de 15 minutos habían conseguido un grupo de humanos bastante grande, seguramente a que era la "nueva atracción" y Skipper asintió a su grupo dándoles la señal para continuar con la siguiente fase.

Los niños ya tenían diferentes tipos de comidas en sus manos mientras disfrutaban de ver a los animales, su objetivo eran los que comían helado con cuchara y los comían helado en un palito. Rico fue el primero en entrar en acción, sin temor y rápidamente le quito sus cucharas a un par de gemelos.

Luego de un tiempo siguió el equipo de Kowalski y Cabo, ambos saltaron al agua al mismo tiempo y nadaron en busca de los palos más gruesos. Cabo fue le primero en quitarle el palo a una niña, grueso y ancho, unos instantes más tarde siguió Kowalski obteniendo uno parecido de un niño cercano.

Así siguieron hasta el almuerzo, con Skipper observándolos atentamente y también recolectando palas y palos de vez en cuando. El equipo se reunió frente al plato y comieron, luego de terminar Rico levanto el plato revelando los suministros obtenidos, por suerte y contra las apariencias el plato les había permitido ocultar todo perfectamente.

- Bien creo que podemos dar por terminada la misión – Su grupo lo miro con satisfacción y orgullo en sus ojos.

- Bueno, ciertamente hemos realizado un gran trabajo, la cantidad de palas y soportes es la adecuada para comenzar la excavación – Kowalski anoto el numero de palas y palos en su libreta, 13 palas y 32 tabiques.

- Me alegro de todo haya salido bien.

- ¡Pez!

- Hemos tenido suerte esta vez, dado a que muchos humanos se reunieron logramos terminar rápidamente. Hasta que los humanos abandonen las instalaciones no quiero que levanten sospechas, pueden relajarse y hacer lo que le plazca, pero si estos comienzan a alborotarse comenzaremos nuevamente a distraerlos hasta apaciguarlos. ¿Entendido?

- ¡Sí señor!

El resto del siguió sin novedades, los pingüinos pasaron la mitad del tiempo entretenido a los humanos y robándoles un poco de palomitas de maíz, un dulce que la parecer los cuatro disfrutaban, hasta que al fin el zoológico cerro sus puertas al publico.

- Uf, al fin terminó – Cabo se dejo caer sobre el duro cemento.

- Ñagh – Rico lo imito.

- Aún no se relajen, ahora viene la revisión y reporte de la misión – Kowalski los miro seriamente, habiendo sido líder de una pequeña unidad sabía lo importante que era.

- Exactamente – Skipper se paro frente a ellos – Debo admitir que lo hicieron mejor de lo que esperaba, sobre tu soldado ¿Has tenido alguna experiencia similar anteriormente?

- En realidad solo hice lo mismo que hago cuando quiero palomitas de maíz, además Kowalski me dijo que clase de soporte debía buscar.

Skipper asintió con la cabeza – En fin, me alegra que no tengamos que practicar demasiado la coordinación ni el trabajo en equipo básico – Los demás volvieron a mirar con orgullo – Pero que no se les suba a la cabeza, los humanos son los oponentes más fáciles a los que se enfrentaran, los verdaderos problemas surgirán en misiones más importantes y para ello los entrenare rigurosamente para que no fallen.

Sin embargo hay algo en lo que quiero que trabajen en los próximos días – Todos miraron atentamente a su líder – De esta pequeña misión logre observar ciertos detalles que me preocupan.

Rico quiero que trabajes de forma más delicada, hoy estuviste a punto de morder a 5 crías humanas y a otra casi le arrancas un dedo, si no puedes realizar esta clase de trabajos más suavemente no podré asignarte otros, y eso sería un problema si eres mi encargado de armas – Rico lo miro y asintió, personalmente se sintió incomodo con lo de "delicado", el solo quería explotar algo.

Kowalski con tu experiencia en el campo esperaba más eficiencia de tu parte, realizar trabajos de esta índole no debatía haberte tomado tanto tiempo, Cabo fue más eficaz y es el novato del grupo. Necesito que pienses más rápido, usa ese cerebro tuyo de mejor forma – El teniente solo asintió, por dentro se sentía ofendido. Había sido solo la primera misión ¿cómo podía decir que tan bien o mal usaba la maravillosa mente que poseía? Mas no era el lugar ni el momento para decirlo.

Cabo como ya escuchaste no realizaste mal tu trabajo, eso es bueno, pero creo ver un tanto de inseguridad en ti, si no te desases de ella y adquieres más confianza será un problema para el equipo, sobre todo si debes realizar trabajo en pareja. En un equipo es importante el poder trabajar sin… obstáculos – Cabo asintió fuertemente con la cabeza, autoestima… no sabía que tanta tenía o que tanta no tenía, pero no quería ser un obstáculo… esa palabra le había dolido.

Tomen un descanso – Skipper nado y salio del habitad, necesitaba meditar.

Suspiro aliviado, todo había salido bastante bien. Rico no había realizado nada imprudente como le habían advertido solía hacer, pero se preguntaba cuanto tiempo más seguiría así y Kowalski se había mostrado más obediente de lo que señalaba su reporte. Ahora tenía que pensar en el futuro entrenamiento, según sus planes la base debería estar lista en una semana si todo seguía de acuerdo a lo planeado, pero necesitarían un poco de dinamita para las excavación. Skipper salio del zoológico rumbo a la ciudad, tenía 30 minutos.

Mientras tanto los demás pingüinos se habían quedado en silencio, era un ambiente distinto al de la mañana, silencioso y solitario.

Kowalski dibujaba furiosamente en su libreta, era la primera en toda su carera que se sentía así y lo peor es que no sabía como se sentía, siempre había sido malo con los sentimientos. Desde que era pequeño había sido elogiado y animado por su gran intelecto, en su adolescencia ya formaba parte de uno de los grupos más importantes de científicos del ejercito y no le había costado mucho trabajo se teniente ya que tenía el cerebro y el estado físico. Máximo se le había alegado por el nivel de peligro que sus inventos podían causar, eso lo comprendía, después de todo el los había diseñado y era más conciente que nadie de que tan peligrosos podían ser, nunca se sorprendía cuando se le negaba el permiso a construirlos, pero era la primera vez que se le alegaba por su eficiencia, por… utilizar mejor su gran intelecto para algo tan trivial como recolectar palos.

Suspiro y dejo su libreta y lápiz a un lado. Era un sentimiento extraño y no sabía que hacer ¿era algo bueno o algo malo? Escucho unos pasos tras él.

- Kowalski ¿Estas bien?

- Eh, sí estoy bien Cabo.

- Seguro, porque parece que tu libreta no opina lo mismo – Miro su libreta, le era imposible definir lo que había dibujado. Los trazos eran pesados, gruesos y de forma casi aleatoria se encontraban formado algo que podría pasar como arte moderno.

- Sí, bueno, esto…

- ¿Necesitas desahogarte con alguien? Me han dicho que soy bueno escuchando.

Desahogarse, ¿eso era lo que había intentado en su libreta? - Tal vez no es una mala idea, es solo que, la verdad no estoy seguro ni de lo que siento. Toda mi vida siempre he sido alabado por mi trabajo y capacidad intelectual, pero hoy es la primera vez que alguien me dice que sea más productivo. Se que no es un insulto, pero no sé porque me siento extraño… tu eres joven y aún no tienes mucha experiencia en la vida, mas no creo equivocarme al pensar que eres bueno con los sentimientos – el teniente lo miro fijamente, como si tuviera la respuesta y pudiera sacársela sólo mirándolo. Rico que los había estado mirando se acerco.

Cabo se quedo en silencio un momento, era extraño que alguien de la edad y experiencia de Kowalski le preguntara algo que era más probable él llegara a sentir - Entonces, ¿es la primera vez que alguien te critica? ¿es eso?

- ¿Qué? Claro que no ya antes me habían dicho cosas como que mis inventos era muy peligrosos y no podía realizarlos.

- Pero nunca se habían quejado de cómo habías trabajado, criticaron tu invento algo que supongo hiciste intencionalmente de esa manera, pero nunca como lo habías echo, ¿cierto?

Kowalski lo miro y entendió, no era lo que había echo, era como – Sabes Cabo tienes razón… - El teniente le sonrío, ahora que entendía recupero su estado de animo – No me equivoque con tigo, eres bueno con los sentimientos, gracias – Rico asintió para corroborar.

- No fue nada, en serio – les sonrío tímidamente – aunque, en realidad soy yo el que tiene que agradecer. La razón por la que trabaje bien fue porque realmente me sentí bien.

Cuando llegué realmente no estaba seguro de cómo comportarme o como dirigirme a ustedes, pero hoy en la mañana me sentí en confianza. Tú también has sido amable conmigo y Rico aunque no hables mucho te acercas a nosotros cuando nosotros lo hacemos y creo que eso me ayudo mucho – Sus supriores lo miraron con algo de sorpresa, pero luego sonrieron.

- Sí supongo que tienes razón en eso también.

- Pero también – Cabo continuo – Me dí cuenta de que es lo contrario con nuestro capitán, aparte de las misiones y nuestro desempeño no hemos hablado nada más con él.

- Geto

- Estoy de acuerdo, también lo había notado pero no le había tomado importancia – Ahora que Cabo lo mencionaba le parecía extraño.

- ¿Disfrutaron su descanso?

Como si hubieran lo llamado su capitán había regresado junto algo envuelto en una manta.

- Sí señor – respondieron juntos.

- Muy bien, entonces comencemos – Skipper dejo la manta donde los tres habían dormido sacando unos cartuchos de dinamita, Rico miro fijamente los explosivos – Esto es para ustedes – señalo la manta - no quiero tener un grupo de pingüinos enfermos, así que quiero que duerman con ella. ¿Entendido?

- ¡Sí! – Una manta… bueno, su capitán tampoco era tan malo, al menos se preocupaba de su salud.

* * *

><p>NA: ¡Hola a todos! Uf este capitulo me ha salido muy difícil ponerlo en palabras, lo he re-escrito y revisado durante 4 días, estoy seguro que de tanto hacerlo he dejado más de una falta ortográfica, bueno, eso y que además me salió un tanto largo xD pero estoy segura que no deje faltas de redacción.<p>

Quiero explicar algo acerca de Kowalski. Me cuesta mucho escribir a este personaje de POM, pero quería intentar sacar ese lado inseguro que muestran en la serie a través de Doris, como con el poema y el tatuaje. Me da mucha risa como muestran ese lado inseguro en la serie (aunque lo encuentro algo cruel xD)... me desvío del tema.

Bueno el punto es que quise trabajar con esa faceta y fue todo un reto, ya que me cuesta pensar como Kowalski de esta forma ya que no se muestra mucho en la serie si no es como chiste. Si es que me salió OC no fue intencional, así que si se preguntaban "¿Qué onda con Kowalski?" bueno fue eso. Quise trabajar este aspecto porque me es muy común encontrar que muchos (me incluyo) a veces nos olvidamos de las inseguridades o "trabas" de nuestros personajes favoritos, olvidando aspectos de ellos al escribir o cosas así, así que decidí hacerlo. Esto no es una disculpa o algo parecido, solo una explicación y si encontraron a Kowalski o cualquier otro personaje muy OC, les agradecería que me ayudaran a mejorar.

Espero que sigan leyendo para que vean como sigue todo, también quiero señalar que para mi esto ocurre justo despues del incidente de Dinamarca (si es que no lo había mencionado) para que también sepan porque trato de hacer _parecer _duro a Skipper (todo sabemos que no lo es xD) Nada más eso, porque por lo demás quede muy conforme con esta historia.


	4. Misión 001  Al archivo

Misión 001 – Al archivo

Había logrado volver a tiempo con los explosivos y luego de comprobar que los demás animales estaban profundamente dormidos comenzó a caminar tranquilamente sumido en sus pensamientos. Su equipo le seguía mostrando que había cometido el error de subestimarlo, se habían empeñado en demostrase capaces y lo habían echo muy bien, tal vez había sido un poco duro con ellos… ¿En qué estaba pensando? Su equipo se había desempeñado bien, no lo negaba (tampoco lo admitiría en voz alta), pero no podía permitirse volverse "blando" una vez más, al menos su equipo se mostraba digno de confianza para las misiones.

La confianza es algo primordial para un equipo y su equipo al parecer tenía ello, confianza en lo que hacían y en lo que los demás hacían. Nadie se había interpuesto en el trabajo del otro ni puesto en peligro la misión, algo clave para el éxito, eso era lo que más le había aliviado. Era difícil trabajar con un equipo que no trabaja junto.

Se detuvo unos instantes aún pensando en ello, ¿era el realmente digno de hablar de "confianza"? Suponiendo que era solo una confianza laboral sí. Suspiro, no podía ablandarse, solo habían pasado un día juntos y su buen corazón ya le jugaba malas pasadas, entonces un escalofrío paso por su espalda. La noche era fría y aún no habían empezado si quiera a construir su base… su equipo dormirían afuera otra vez. Se desvío un poco en dirección al almacén, unos instantes más tarde salio con dirección a su habitad ahora con una manta y los explosivos.

Estaba apunto de hacer sentir su presencia cuado escucho la voz del teniente – Sabes Cabo tienes razón… No me equivoque con tigo, eres bueno con los sentimientos, gracias.

- No fue nada, en serio… aunque, en realidad soy yo el que tiene que agradecer. La razón por la que trabaje bien fue porque realmente me sentí bien. Cuando llegué realmente no estaba seguro de cómo comportarme o como dirigirme a ustedes, pero hoy en la mañana me sentí en confianza. Tú también has sido amable conmigo y Rico aunque no hables mucho te acercas a nosotros cuando nosotros lo hacemos y creo que eso me ayudo mucho.

Estaban hablando de lo sucedido durante el día y sus primeras interacciones entre ellos. Su equipo se llevaba bien y ya habían empezado a construir lazos, de allí era que surgía la confianza y el trabajo conjunto que había visto.

Miro a su aleta, definitivamente había bajado la guardia, allí en su aleta estaba la prueba, una manta para sus soldados.

- Pero también, me dí cuenta de que es lo contrario con nuestro capitán, aparte de las misiones y nuestro desempeño no hemos hablado nada más con él.

- Geto

- Estoy de acuerdo, también lo había notado pero no le había tomado importancia.

Observo sus rostros… era el quien no inspiraba confianza ¿y cómo pedirla si el no la inspiraba? Apretó la manta en sus manos.

_Esto no es Dinamarca_.

Así que a esto se refería su superior, ahora se daba cuenta por que le había asignado en un nuevo escuadrón. La misma fuerza pingüina lo había defendido tras el incidente Copenhague, la misma fuerza pingüina que había mostrado confiar más en sus soldados, sus compañeros más que en cualquier otra cosa y él le había dado al espalda a ello por miedo. No seguiría cometiendo ese error.

Antes de que aquella fatídica conversación continuara hizo sentir su presencia - ¿Disfrutaron su descanso?

Sus muchachos voltearon a verlo algo sorprendido y respondieron al unísono - Sí señor.

- Muy bien, entonces comencemos – Dejo la manta donde su equipo había dormido la ultima noche y sacó los cartuchos de dinamita. Noto como Rico miro fijamente los explosivos – Esto es para ustedes – señalo la manta - no quiero tener un grupo de pingüinos enfermos, así que quiero que duerman con ella. ¿Entendido?

Los tres lo volvieron a mirar sorprendidos, pero al mismo tiempo noto como se animaban - ¡Sí! – Al final fue bueno traer aquella frazada. Mientras su equipo lo observaba levanto el plato de comida y pasó uno de los cartuchos a su encargado de armas.

- Bien soldado tú eres el encargado de armas. Quiero que dejes preparados los explosivos para perforar la tierra, recuerda lo que dije hoy, se preciso y controla tus impulsos, debemos dejar este témpano de concreto prácticamente hueco sin destruirlo, cuando termines con ellos nos ayudaras a realizar la entrada. Kowalski, Cabo nosotros realizaremos un agujero circular del tamaño exacto de este plato lo suficientemente profundo para que Rico pueda perforar sin grandes dificultades – Sus muchachos asintieron. Rico se sentó ansioso con los explosivos, al fin haría explotar algo, solo debía regular la cantidad de dinamita por cartucho.

Así media hora más tarde y con los explosivos esperando para ser usados los cuatro pingüinos excavaron en poco tiempo un agujero circular los suficientemente profundo para usar la dinamita. El reloj marcaba las 9:37 p.m.

Mientras Rico iba por los cartuchos Cabo se acerco a su capitán.

- Señor, ¿está seguro de esto?

- ¿A qué te refieres soldado?

- Bueno, me había estado preguntando si utilizamos pólvora...

- Habla ya soldado

- Bueno… ¿La explosión no podría llamar la atención de los humanos y los demás habitantes del zoológico?1

- Ah, ¿eso? No tienes que preocuparte por ninguno de los dos. Los demás animales están durmiendo y en cuanto a los humanos no nos escucharan, ni siquiera notarán lo que hacemos.

- Pero los humanos no están muy lejos de aquí ¿cómo es posible que no se den cuenta?

Kowalski que había estado escuchando se acerco – Los humanos tiene un nivel de atención muy bajo, a pesar de estar no muy lejos del zoológico ocupan la mayor parte de su tiempo viendo televisión o videos tontos en Internet y dado a que solo pueden concentrarse en una sola cosa a la vez no se darán cuenta, podríamos volar hasta un letrero publicitario en medio de la noche y nada ocurriría.

- Exactamente, así que no te preocupes chico, no pasara nada y si ocurre me encargaré de ello – Skipper le sonrío al muchacho tratando de mostrarse más amistoso con él. Al parecer funciono porque el chico lo miraba con una mirada extraña, pero no un extraño negativo sino más bien uno positivo. Era extraño, como si mirará algo que jamás habría esperado recibir, como… cuando te dan el regalo que esperas en navidad, no sabía explicarlo.

Mientras hablaban Rico había acercado todos los cartuchos necesario, dejando dos sobrantes aparte.

- Dagan – Regurgito un encendedor y miró a su capitán. Tanto había esperado este momento, había seguido las ordenes de su líder, todo con tal de al fin podría realizar un boom y ver el fugo junto a la nube de humo negra salir por la fuerza de la pólvora. Su líder asintió y encendió el primer cartucho.

Así comenzaron la explosiones, cada vez con mayor intensidad. La idea era hacer explotar el concreto y que este saliera por el agujero que habían cavado, de esta forma podían sacar mucho material en poco tiempo, luego solo tendrían que sacar los escombros que hubieran quedado dentro y hacer los arreglos finales. Rico había echo un excelente trabajo, había logrado distribuir la cantidades de pólvora de modo que poco a poco se iba formando un agujero más o menos de la forma del islote, dejando al mismo prácticamente hueco. Al final Rico había prestado atención a su capitán y se preocupo de que no volaran por accidente el islote de cemento.

Ya no quedaban más cartuchos y mientras sus compañeros de equipo observaban el humo disiparse comenzó a caminar hacía los otros dos cartuchos restantes. No fue suficiente, necesitaba más, un poco más.

Tomo uno de los cartuchos, lo había llenado con el resto de la polvora y lo encendió. Habría más Kaboom, ¡más fuerte y destructiva! Fue entonces cuando escucho las exclamaciones de sorpresa de Kowaski y Cabo, mientras su capitán lo tacleo y le arrebato ambos cartuchos. Skipper rápidamente se dirigió hacia la reja que delimitaba su habitad y usando uno de los postes se impulso hacia arriba y lanzo el cartucho, este exploto en medio del aire y él cayo en la piscina. Esa fue la primera vez que sus compañeros vieron la sonrisa psicópata de Rico.

Algunos animales finalmente se despertaron algo sobresaltados por el ruido, pero al no poder identificar nada raro volvieron a dormir. Kowalski y Cabo se acercaron a Rico, este ya había vuelto a sus cabales, los pocos que tenía pero había vuelto y sabía que sus acciones no quedarían impunes… nunca lo hacían. Se preparo para lo peor, desde que había perdido parte o casi toda su cordura se le aplicaban castigos severos por jugar con la pólvora, el fuego y otros instrumentos. Incluso se le había enjuiciado una vez por lastimar a sus compañeros, no sabía que esperar.

Skipper salio del agua, la rabia en sus rasgos paralizó a los tres en su lugar y miraron atentamente a su capitán acercarse. Una vez que estuvo frente a Rico lo cacheteó.

- ¡¿En que estabas pensando soldado? Pudiste haber puesto en riesgo todo nuestro operativo!

Rico se llevo la aleta a la mejilla izquierda, mientras Skipper llevo la suya al puente de su pico y suspiro – Estas suspendido de tus funciones hasta nuevo aviso – Con eso se alejo y salió del habitad, debía ver si la explosión había levantado sospechas. Rico solo lo vio alejarse.

- ¿Ego ue todo? – Sus compañeros lo miraron igual de sorprendidos, habían esperado algo más.

Después de unos instantes Kowalski comenzó a moverse.

- Kowalski, ¿qué haces?

- Aún no hemos terminado Cabo, hay que limpiar la superficie del habitad. – Los dos pingüinos lo miraron y se le unieron a la labor.

Habían tenido suerte, los demás animales seguían en sus habitas como si nada hubiera pasado. Había sido un error de su parte descuidarse con Rico, ya sabía de la tendencia destructiva sin sentido del soldado y que llevaba ya unos días conteniéndose por la ordenes de su antiguo capitán.

Se detuvo frente al habitad del Leon Alex, si no recordaba mal. No era como que tuviera algo especial contra la destrucción o la violencia sin sentido (él es un pingüino de acción después de todo), pero debía hallar la forma de focalizarla. En los informes que se le habían entregado sus distintos pares habían tomado distintas formas para contener su instinto destructivo y siempre había terminado de la misma forma: Rico poniendo en peligro las operaciones, a sus compañeros y civiles.

Una sonrisa escapo de sus labios, el haría todo lo contrario, ¿para que contener el talento de un pingüino psicópata? Aunque antes de poner en practica su estrategia debía reprender al soldado de alguna manera… sí disfrutaba de destruir cosas, tal vez la misma practica de contención que todo el mundo había usado en él sería un buen castigo, de todos modos no tenía otra día así que la usaría un par de días más, sin embargo tomaría precauciones, no quería que se repitiera lo sucedido.

Al llegar al habitad su equipo había eliminado toda evidencia de sus trabajos y Cabo estaba poniendo el plato sobre la entrada recién construida – Hemos tenido suerte, ninguno de los animales a reaccionado a la explosión y los humanos tampoco se han acercado – informo a su grupo, estos se alegraron al oírlo – No hay nada más que podamos hacer así que vayan a dormir y Rico… mañana tendremos una charla sobre este incidente – el aludido asintió con la cabeza, Skipper noto que lo miraba extraño… más o menos como lo había echo Cabo hace unas horas. Ahora que la volvía a ver pudo distinguir alegría y disposición en ella. Sonrío a su equipo, este se había acostado mientras se tapaban con la sabana.

Cabo vio a su Capitán, este les sonría mientras los observaba. La frazada que les había traído solo alcanzaba para los tres – Señor, esta sabana es muy pequeña.

- Me he dado cuenta soldado…

- Usted duerma con ella – Le sonrío a su capitán y este lo miro algo sorprendido. Kowalski y Rico miraron también a Skipper, en sus ojos se veía la misma disposición.

- Claro que no Cabo, te dí la orden de que durmieras con ella, al igual que lo hice con Rico y Kowalski. No aceptare que ninguno cambie de lugar conmigo, mañana conseguiré otra manta, así que no se preocupen – con eso se acostó junto a Cabo, su equipo le dio un ultimo vistazo antes de resignarse a dormir.

- Skipper, ¿mañana puedo acompañarte?

- ¿Para qué soldado? - Kowalski y Rico habían caído automáticamente dormidos por el agotamiento

- Usted siempre sale solo y mi tío Nigel siempre solía decirme que nunca nadara sólo y tampoco dejara a nadie nadar sólo, así que quisiera acompañarlo si no le molesta señor.

Skipper abrió sorprendido los ojos _El credo del pingüino_, nuevamente recordó a su superior – Tú tío tiene razón, es bueno saber que fuiste criado en base al credo muchacho – Sonrío y cerro sus ojos dando por terminada la conversación y cayendo finalmente dormido. Cabo miro a su capitán, aunque daba una imagen algo solitaria, sobre-estricta-perfeccionista y presuntuosa no le parecía tan malo. Sin despertar a Skipper se apoyo en él a dormir con una sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente Skipper despertó temprano a Rico y le explico su situación. Le dijo que debía contenerse de cualquier explosión durante los siguientes dos días como castigo y que él, como capitán realizaría cualquier operación que necesitara el uso de explosivos, pero también (y para total sorpresa del pingüino) le dijo que al terminar aquellos dos días podría jugar con pequeñas y casi inofensivas cantidades de pólvora, siempre y cuando no pusiera en riesgo las operaciones, el equipo o cualquier animal o ser humano civil, a menos que él lo ordenara. También informó de la situación psicológica de Rico a Kowalski y Cabo y de cómo tratarían con ella, al permitirle desahogarse evitando que saliera de control y terminara hiriendo de gravedad a alguien.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron sin incidentes. Terminaron de sacar los escombros dentro del cuartel en un día y el resto lo dedicaron a los detalles. Basado en los planes que Skipper le ordeno a Kowalski (todo en base a las ideas del capitán y unas cuantas sugerencias de los demás) se decidió construir un cuarto separado del resto de la base y dejar un espacio en la pared para un futuro túnel de acceso, también se prepararon cuatro literas al lado de la entrada principal, una enzima de la otra y con una frazada para cada uno. Estas habían sido traídas por Skipper y Cabo.

Antes de continuar con la instalaciones eléctricas y de fontanería Skipper hizo a su equipo reconocer primero el entorno y luego en equipos de dos los hizo buscar los materiales necesarios. Al final y dentro del plazo estimado por su capitán tenían una base en la cual dormir y donde comenzarían actuar cada día más como un equipo.

* * *

><p>Acotación:<p>

1 - La idea del anuncio publicitario lo saque del episodio _Kabom_ en español, _Kaboom and kabust_ in english, donde Julien y Rico explotan diversas cosas sin parar y nadie se da cuenta hasta que es muy tarde (¡por el amor a Dios, mandaron a volar hasta árboles!). Fue dado a este capitulo que simplemente puse que nadie se daría cuenta, alaben mi gran poder de razonamiento :p

Bueno, estaba tan feliz por los reviews que me dejaron que escribir este capitulo salió bastante fácil, nuevamente solo espero que lo disfruten. Tengo pendiente arreglar unos pocos errores de redacción en el capitulo anterior como me señalaron que habían y también poner una aclaración en mi perfil sobre el uso de guiones (porque aveces uso y otras no como también me señalaron) pero me da tanta lata, lo siento, pero es la floja verdad :p

Decidí cambiar este fic a un "AU" Alternative Universe o Universo Alternativo, porque el otro día viendo los pingüinos recordé que en más de una ocasión han señalado que Cabo no era un miembro original del equipo, solo por eso, porque aún pienso usar cierta referencia a una mordida de serpiente en el trasero de alguien :3

¡Bye!


	5. Visión inexperta

Visión inexperta

Sábado, dos días después de terminar el "Penguin HQ"

Poco a poco la mañana se extendía sobre Nueva York y mientras más salía el Sol sobre el horizonte, más salía la Luna de escena. Dentro de su cuartel cuatro gorditos y bonitos pingüinos descansaban inconscientes del terrible peligro que les aguardaba, el mayor enemigo de los sueños, el enemigo público número uno de las mañanas… su despertador.

El reloj marco las 6:00 am y con ello el mecanismo de la alarma se activo, dejando sonar una melodía de trompetas típica de los recintos militares. Estruendosa y bulliciosa provoco la caída de tres sobresaltados pingüinos desde sus literas, uno encima del otro mientras su líder descendía ágilmente y apagaba la alarma.

- Ah, nada mejor que un clásico para iniciar el día, ¿no están de acuerdo? – Pregunto en tono divertido, sabía que su equipo no amaba su despertador, era solo cuestión de ver sus caras disgustadas en el piso – Vamos, deben prepararse para cualquier situación, no siempre despertaran con una tranquila y amable mañana.

- Pero Skippah ese no es motivo para levantarnos cada mañana de esta forma, así nunca despertaremos con una mañana tranquila tampoco – Cabo miro a su capitán con sus ojos cansado, no porque durmiera mal, sino porque el susto que le daba el despertador parecía alejar todas sus fuerzas.

- Claro que lo es, solo debes acostumbrarte. Me lo agradecerás cuando te despiertes bajo ataque enemigo y estés preparado para reaccionar óptimamente y contraatacar sin dificultad – Cabo solo suspiro, la lógica de su capitán la mayoría de las veces lo desconcertaba, pero en cierta forma no carecía de sentido, más bien todo lo contrario.

Se sentó junto a Kowalski en la mesa mientras esperaban a que Skipper se preparara su café matutino y que Rico preparara el desayuno.

Solo ayer habían descubierto el talento del pingüino y Cabo aún recordaba las expresiones estupefactas de todos ante el despliegue de habilidad que Rico había demostrado al momento de preparar la comida. No era que lo hubieran conversado pero entre ellos estaba claro que todos eran profundos amantes del pescado y que Rico demostrara tal talento en el manejo de los alimentos había sido una grata sorpresa para todos.

_Incluso entre pingüinos y otras especies que basan su dieta en peces, Cabo siempre había tenido una gran pasión por la comida. Mientras otros niños comían felices en el almuerzo él se deleitaba con lo que le mandaran y para él cada platillo por corriente que fuese era digno de ser llamado gourmet._

_El primer día cuando Alice, la cuidadora del zoológico les dio su desayuno había estado nervioso por mostrar su pasión por el alimento. Sabía que no podría contenerse y se le escaparían exclamaciones como "ummhhh" mientras saboreaba un simple pescado que ni siquiera estaba preparado de forma especial, pero en el momento que Rico se lanzo sobre el plato de comida y saco su porción del alimento degustando el pescado y sobandose la barriga como si fuera un platillo digno de un rey, incluso quizás del mismo Dios._

_- ¡Yum! – Exclamo mientras aún saboreaba la esencia del pez que había quedado en su boca, los otros dos lo miraron y sonriendo comieron su porción con igual gusto aunque no tan expresivo y desesperado como lo había echo el técnico en armas. Más en confianza él también tomo su porción paladeando el delicioso sabor del fruto del mar._

_Así cuando ya se encontraban habitando la sede y la noche había caído sobre la ciudad Skipper se encontraba frente a dos de sus muchachos - Kowalski, Rico es su turno de preparar la comida – el líder se movía frente a ellos mirándolos fijamente, como si estuviera a punto de asignarle una misión de alto rango, bueno es que se encontraban ante una situación de especial cuidado._

_Los dos pingüinos colocaron su aleta derecha en la frente, símbolo de que entendían lo importante de su tarea, Skipper asintió y luego se alejo para jugar cartas con Cabo. A ellos les había tocado el almuerzo y de los peces que Alice les había traído habían echo un buen ceviche._

_Kowalski miro a su camarada, este se había puesto frente al pescado y había tomado el cuchillo. Aunque Rico fuera un pingüino extremadamente violento y peligroso debido a su naturaleza explosiva y su actitud pirómana sabía que podía tener la delicadeza suficiente si se trataba de comida – Y bien, ¿qué te gustaría comer? – El pingüino solo se encogió de hombros – Bueno, porque estaba pensando en que podríamos comer sushi. Conseguí un poco de arroz de la oficina de los humanos y del parque conseguí las algas que necesitamos. Realmente es conveniente que crezcan en el lago – Le sonrío a su compañero._

_- ¡Pez! – Rico asintió ferviente mente mientras miraba a Kowalski con entusiasmo._

_- Pues comencemos. Hace mucho que no preparo sushi, pero estoy seguro que no será un problema. ¿Has hecho sushi alguna vez?_

_Rico sonrío, mientras le quitaba el paquete de arroz a su compañero y lo apartaba ligeramente de la cocina. Frente a un confundido Kowalski comenzó ágilmente a cocinar y llamar la atención del resto de su equipo. En solo 30 minutos Rico había preparado y cocinado todo lo necesario. Preparo el arroz y las algas tal maestro renacentista pintando su obra maestra y lanzo el pescado al techo y lo corto en medio del aire tal ninja, para finalmente armar los trozos de sushi tal artesano puliendo un diamante._

_Los demás solo podían mirar con la boca abierta como el pingüino más inestable de todos había pasado a ser un maestro de la cocina, saliendo de su estupor solo cuando Rico se sentó a la mesa con el sushi a comer. Aún algo impactados se sentaron junto a su compañero probaron la piezas de comida, el resultado era… un regalo del paraíso._

Sí, ayer habían descubierto un talento inesperado pero muy agradable de su camarada y acordaron que de ahora en adelante el sería también el cocinero de la unidad. Al igual que la noche anterior Rico lo saco de sus pensamiento al poner un plato con anchoas que asemejaba las anchoas a la donostiarra(1), solo que las de ahora solo eran anchoas con perejil y estaban crudas, los cuatro pingüinos las comieron a gusto.

Cabo degusto la primera sardina que aunque simple superaba cualquier cosa que había comido, Rico había sido bendecido con un gran don, eso le era seguro con cada mordisco. Miro al resto de su equipo, ya llevan más de una semana juntos y se sentía que los conocía mejor, o al menos parte de su carácter.

Continuando sus pensamientos con Rico, aparte de ser un excelente cocinero y tener una gran conocimiento y manejo de armas de todo tipo y tamaño se había mostrado como le más simple de todos. La mayoría de las veces parecía estar pensando en comida o explosiones, pero aún así mostraba ser un buen compañero, a pesar de tener lo que Kowalski y Skipper denominaron como problemas psicológicos y lingüísticos. El científico le había dicho que estos posiblemente surgían de un retraso mental o una experiencia traumática que le provocara le mismo efecto que un retraso, sin embargo siempre estaba atento a sus conversaciones y las entendía perfectamente, estaba seguro que tanto él y sus compañeros descartaban el retraso mental.

Su mirada se poso sobre Kowalski. Era un pingüino asombroso, tanto como todos su compañeros, pero lo que le deslumbraba de él era su inteligencia. Era consiente que Skipper tenía las técnicas y la experiencia de batalla, posiblemente era superior a cualquiera respecto a la fuerza y estado físico y Rico, bueno era Rico, Skipper una vez había dicho que era la arma de destrucción definitiva… no había entendido el apodo, pero conociendo a Rico podía imaginarse a lo que se refería.

El punto es que Skipper y Rico tenían la fuerza física, mientras que la fuerza de Kowalski provenía más que nada de su cerebro. Siempre tenía una opción para cada situación y la cantidad de ideas y proyectos que se le habían ocurrido en estos días era asombrosa, aunque casi todos con un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de acabar con la vida tal y como la conocemos, pero asombrosos sin embargo, mas el científico ya hacia tiempo se había resignado a no llevar ninguno a la practica, no importaba si destruyeran o no la vida en el planeta, hasta los que no lo hacían podían de una u otra manera herir a sus propios compañeros.

El científico le había contando que hace unos cinco años había dejado todas sus ideas en el papel y solo se dedicaba a ayudar en los proyectos oficiales que le mandaba el cuartel general a su unidad, hasta que un par de meses antes conoció con el Mayor Commander quien posteriormente hizo que lo trasladarán a este escuadrón, ahora Skipper era quien decidiría sus funciones. La última parte de su historia no le molestaba ya que gracias a eso se habían podido conocer, pero le entristecía que su compañero no pudiera hacer ninguna de las cosas que pensara, estaba seguro que con su gran capacidad podría crear lo que se imaginase.

Y por último estaba su Capitán Skipper, al principio no sabía que pensar sobre él. Su tío Nigel le había contado que sería una buena experiencia ya que un muy buen amigo suyo le había contado sobre él, pero en los primeros días no habían hablado prácticamente con su líder, la primera noche solo se presentaron y se fueron a dormir, los días siguientes aunque mostrara preocupación por ellos no había sucedido nada especial. En resumen los primeros días solo sabían su nombre y rango.

Pero las cosas habían comenzado a verse mejor desde que lo acompaño por primera vez a buscar una mantas, de a poco empezaba a mostrar más rasgos de su personalidad, ahora sabía que además de estricto, duro y meticuloso, tenía un buen corazón y les había dejado más que claro que la confianza era lo más importante si querían ser un equipo, aunque también ciertos comentarios le hacían notar que era un tanto excesivamente… perseguido, Kowalski le había dicho que posiblemente sufriera de paranoia(2), del tipo de manía persecutoria(3)…. sabía a lo que se refería, pero no había entendido muy bien. También tenía una gran experiencia en combate, sus moretones de la prueba de combate de ayer podían decirlo a cualquiera.

_Kowalski, Rico y Cabo estaban parados en formación frente a su líder, se encontraban en la superficie de la base – Ya conocen su entorno y están en conocimiento de los habitantes y posibles enemigos a nuestro alrededor, así que a partir de ahora empezaremos con la formación de combate. Aún no somos parte del servicio activo y no lo seremos hasta que envíe un reporte satisfactorio a nuestros superiores, hasta el momento hemos pasados las pruebas básicas de un equipo, pero ahora debemos pasar a la práctica, desde hoy comenzaremos con las técnicas ofensivas y los planes de acción básicos para las misiones, hasta que no completemos esta fase de la formación no realizaremos la operación de iniciación para los equipos. Kowaslki y Rico, estoy seguro que están familiarizados con ella, así que espero buenos resultados – Los aludidos asintieron._

_El primero en mostrar sus habilidades de combate fue Rico, ofreciéndose como voluntario. Ambos pingüinos se miraron antes de comenzar, Rico se lanzo corriendo contra su capitán y Skipper simplemente se movió a un costado. Rico freno y se volteo, ambos volvieron a mirarse fijamente hasta que Rico salto en dirección a su líder, esperando que el Sol a su espalda segara a su oponente, pero Skipper parecía haber previsto las acciones de su oficial, se deslizó hacia adelante, cuando Rico aterrizo se levanto y le dio una patada, mandándolo contra el piso._

_- ¿Eso es todo? Vamos Rico ¿dónde esta esa violencia sin sentido que muestras con tus bombas? – El comentario pareció animarlo, porque en un instante se levantó y comenzó a atacar sin tregua y al parecer con gran fuerza a su capitán, lanzando puños y patadas de lo que identifico como karate obligando a Skipper a tomar una postura defensiva, después de unos cuantos golpes Skipper cambio de defender a atacar y con un potente golpe que le pareció de kung fu mando a Rico volando al estanque – Nada mal Rico, nada mal, descansa soldado – Skipper le sonrío, Rico también sonreía aunque se veía dolorido. Salió del agua y se sentó en su puesto – Kowalski, sigues tú._

_- Le mostrare mis mejores golpes señor._

_- No espero menos._

_Ambos hicieron una reverencia y el combate comenzó. Cabo miro sorprendido como ambos intercambiaban golpes, aunque no estaba seguro que técnicas de pelea utilizaban, de momento le parecía boxeo, de vuelta al karate, un poco de taekwondo y el resto no tenía idea. Sin embargo notaba que Kowalski no solía realizar mucha actividad física, sus golpes eran más lentos y torpes que los de Rico, pero su cerebro no le fallaba, pudo realizar uno que otro movimiento engañoso en el que hizo caer a Skipper. Después de un rato su capitán volvió a terminar la prueba con un fuerte golpe, esta ves uno directo en el pecho que hizo a Kowalski caerse de espaldas._

_- Buena técnica y tácticas Kowalski, un poco de entrenamiento y estarás de vuelta en el campo._

_- Gracias señor – Kowalski se levanto sobandose el pecho y se sentó de vuelta en su lugar._

_Solo quedaba él, estaba nervioso, no sabía si podría hacerlo tan bien como sus compañeros – Vamos Soldado, ¿qué esperas? – Miro a su Capitán, estaba seguro que su mirada reflejaba todas sus inseguridades "Tú puedes hacerlo Cabo, pasaste todas las pruebas de la academia, ya no eres un más un cadete" se dijo a si mismo mientras se colocaba en posición de combate frente a su líder._

_Miro a su líder antes de comenzar con un poco de Karate, su líder lo miro fijamente, sin molestarse en bloquear algunos golpes, por lo que decidió cambiar de táctica: un poco de kung fu combinado con taekwondo. Parecía haber obtenido una combinación de patadas que presionaba a su capitán. Después de unas pocas patadas retrocedió y espero, quería demostrar también sus habilidades defensivas, S__kipper lo miro un tanto sorprendido, pero entendiendo el mensaje se lanzo contra él con una serie de golpes y patadas rápidas y precisas, al principio se asusto y recibió unos cuantos golpes en el tronco, pero luego recordó sus combates con su tío Nigel y su entrenamiento en la academia "No fallaré". Se calmo y comenzó a defenderse mejor, entonces recordó la patada que Skipper le dio a Rico, tenía una idea._

_Skipper seguía con su ataque, aún observándolo fijamente y cuando dio una patada baja puso en marcha su plan saltando sobre su capitán y aterrizando tras él, listo para dar una rápida patada. Cuando se dio la vuelta para conectar el golpe Skipper lo detuvo con su aleta, una sonrisa y una mirada sorprendida _adornaba su rostro_, aunque ahora que recordaba también le pareció ver orgullo, luego lo lanzo fuertemente contra el piso._

_- Excelente trabajo Cabo, excelente en verdad, te ganaste un descanso soldado – Skipper le tendió su aleta para ayudarlo a levantarse._

Sí, la prueba había sido dolorosa, pero ahora que se fijaba, también le había servido a él para conocer las habilidades de su equipo, aunque ahora le desconcentraba la mirada de asombro de Skipper ¿por qué lo habría mirado tan sorprendido?

- Bien muchachos, ahora pasaremos a las actividades matutinas. Continuaremos con el entrenamiento de combate y luego pasaremos a conseguir más pescado de los humanos – Rico y Kowalski habían retirado los platos y la taza de Skipper. Ni se había dado cuenta cuando el desayuno había terminado, bueno, al menos después podría disfrutar del pescado que les traería Alice y los demás humanos. Se levanto junto a sus compañeros y siguiendo a su líder salieron de la sede.

Acotación:

1 - Anchoas a la donostiarra: Plato que como dice su nombre esta echo con anchoas y que es ideal para servir como aperitivo o entrada para los invitados. Se prepara a partir de anchoas, ajos, guindillas y perejil.

En lo personal odio las anchoas :P

2 - Paranoia: Término psiquiátrico que describe un estado de salud mental caracterizado por la presencia de delirios autorreferentes.

3 - Manía persecutoria: En psicología y referente al termino paranoia se refiere al tipo de sensaciones angustiantes que provocan a la persona pensar que esta siendo perseguido por fuerzas incontrolables.

NA: ¡Hola! Bueno primero que nada gracias por los reviews, se que siempre les agradezco en las respuestas, pero bueno los agradesco. En fin quiero avisarles que de ahora en adelante usare "Skippah" cuando Cabo se dirija a su capitán en los diálogos, este es sacado de la versión estadounidesa de la serie (la original) y la uso porque con su acento británico y la adorabilidad con que lo dice no puedo aguantarme a usar Skippah, es tan tiernoooo, aunque solo es para los diálogos, es para que se imaginen como lo dice :3

También como seguro habrán notado es prácticamente un capitulo con los pensamientos de Cabito, aunque jugué un poco con los tipos de narradores, además de que note un error con el título del segundo capitulo, nada serio, solo una palabra que se coló :P Eso no tengo nada más que decir xD


	6. Calma antes de la tormenta

Calma antes de la tormenta

Zoológico de Central Park, almacén 1, lunes 6:35 p.m.

La puerta se abrió mientras se quejaba débilmente, un débil alarido que murió en los oídos de quienes lo provocaron.

Cuatro pingüinos tiernos y gorditos habían entrado a la bodega de alimentos y juguetes del zoológico, una mirada decidía y la determinación en sus rostros era algo que compartían. El equipo se deslizó sobre su torso en el suelo de cerámica hasta llegar al centro de la bodega, luego de una mirada para asegurar el perímetro y la soledad cada uno se volteo para poder ver a los otros tres.

- Bien muchachos, gracias al espectáculo de fin de semana de nuestro gatito no hemos recibido tantos humanos así que quiero que inspeccionen el lugar y encuentren el refrigerador con peses.

- A la orden Skipper – Kowaski dio un rápido saludos mientras Cabo y Rico asentían con la cabeza.

Los cuatro pingüinos se dispersaron en direcciones opuestas. La última semana habían practicado un poco de Kung fu para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y ninjutsu básicamente para las tareas de espionaje, también habían practicado y planificado sus estrategias y cursos de acción generales para las misiones.

Kowalski se dirigió a la zona sur del almacén, le había sido difícil al principio trabajar con su líder, pero siendo el pingüino de la opciones (como su capitán lo denomino) realizaron juntos cada estrategia y curso de acción que pudieron imaginar durante tres días. No fue sino hasta el tercer día que los dos comenzaron a concordar sus ideas, y hubieran tardado menos si su capitán no hubiera sido tan terco con sus planes simplemente imposibles, ninguno de los tres era tan hábil físicamente como él.

Se detuvo al toparse con una muralla. Nada, solo cajas llenas de juguetes o alimentos para otros animales, emprendió el camino de regreso.

Pensar en su líder y en esos dos días lo frustraban, nunca antes había tenido que trabajar bajos las ordenes de alguien no tan inteligente como él. Sí claro tenía el rango, pero no el intelecto para el puesto. ¿Por qué alguien lo pondría como líder en lugar de ponerlo a él?

Mientras se aproximaba al punto de reunión vio a Skipper y Cabo esperando mientras conversaban, al llegar Skipper se volteo a verlo.

- Informe soldado.

- Nada señor, solo más cajas.

- ¿Estamos seguros que aquí guardan el pescado?

- Claro que sí joven Cabo.

- Este almacén esta conveniente ubicado al centro de todos los habitad para ictiófagos, es lógico que le pescado este aquí.

Vio como los dos lo miraban un tanto confundidos, suspiro antes de continuar – Ictiófagos o piscívoros son las especies de animales que se alimentan de peces – Ambos sonrieron al entender de que hablaba.

Skipper entonces puso una aleta en el hombro del más joven – Y sino, sólo debemos ir al otro almacén.

Kowalski observo la interacción entre su líder y el novato. De todos en el equipo Skipper y Cabo eran quienes mejor se llevaban. No le sorprendía que Cabo se llevara fácilmente bien con todo animal que conociese y viceversa, pero sí que su líder se llevara bien con él, incluso le parecía notar cierta preocupación preferencial por el más joven.

Ambos con personalidades y punto de vista tan opuestos y sin embargo desde que comenzaron a salir del habitad los grupos normalmente terminaban siendo Kowalski-Rico y Skipper-Cabo, por supuesto los equipos eran siempre designados por su líder.

Sus divagaciones fueron interrumpidas por un emocionado Rico que llego balbuceando y agitando sus aletas.

- ¿Qué sucede soldado? – Skipper tranquilizo al pingüino frenético con una cachetada.

Rico agito su cabeza, como para aclarar sus pensamientos y mientras apuntaba con sus aletas hacia el norte del almacén hablo – ¡Achuga de wa lu pe-ez! - Los tres se animaron emocionados por la noticia.

- ¡Excelente trabajo soldado! Vamos muchachos - En poco tiempo llegaron frente a la puerta del congelador - Formación vertical, ahora.

Cabo se puso bajo la perilla y sobre él Rico, Kowalski y Skipper, hábilmente el líder abrió la puerta y rompieron la formación. Mientras entraban Kowalski se fijo en el estado de Cabo, se veía algo adolorido, pero se encontraba bien. De esto mismo había discutido con Skipper, de todos ellos estaba seguro que Cabo era el menos indicado para soportar el peso de los tres.

Nuevamente interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando se encontraron frente al tan existió alimento. Sin decir nada se pusieron en acción y tomaron una caja emprendiendo la retirada. Cabo se adelanto para facilitarles el paso mientras los demás levaban la pesada carga. Estaban a mitad de camino cuando escucharon la puerta del almacén y la voz de Alice, los cuatro se congelaron en su lugar.

- Claro que no, ya te dije que les prohibí la entrada… no tengo idea de cómo entraron – La cuidadora se dirigía en su dirección.

Skipper frunció el seño, odiaba los inconvenientes – Ocúltense - Dejaron la carga junto a las demás y se escondieron entre las cajas.

- Estupidos fanáticos, estupido Bob. Ya vera cuando sea yo quien este a cargo – Alice se acerco a la zona donde habían dejado su carga, ya más tranquilos observaron como ella continuaba sin notar nada extraño hasta que tropezó con la caja - ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué esta caja fuera del congelador?

Alarmados los tres se miraron entre sí notando que faltaba su capitán, cuando un fuerte sonido retumbo en el lugar. Sobre la caja de pescado estaba Skipper con el seño fruncido y en suelo una inconciente Alice. Los tres volvieron a mirarse antes de salir.

- Pero… ¿Qué paso?

- ¿Esta bien?

- ¡Pez!

- Esta bien Cabo, solo la noqueé ¿No les enseñaron a dejar otras especies fuera de combate en la academia?

Kowalski y Cabo se miraron ambos igualmente extrañados, Rico abrazaba la caja con la comida. Finalmente Kowalski habló – La verdad... no.

- A mi tampoco.

- ¿Desde cuando enseñan a noquear humanos en la academia?

- No tengo idea nunca he ido a la academia, pero me sorprende que no lo hagan – Skipper paso su aleta bajo su pico mientras pensaba, Cabo y Kowalski volvieron a mirarse, su líder acaba de confesarles algo intimo y un tanto… sorprendente. Eran muy pocos los casos de oficiales que no habían entrado a la fuerza por medio de la academia de cadetes, incluso Kowalski que había entrado directamente al área de investigaciones gracias a su gran talento y conocimientos avanzados se le había obligado posteriormente a ir y completar un curso básico.

- Bien, mañana les enseñare como noquear a distintos animales, es necesario que sepan dejar fuera de combate a los... contratiempos. Ahora vamosnos, la humana no tardara mucho en despertarse – Los tres asintieron y mientras Cabo vigilaba y habría las puertas los otros tres llevaron la carga. Ahora ya sin contratiempos volvieron a la base.

HQ, 7:48 p.m.

Rico estaba cocinando mientras Cabo le ayudaba, Kowalski dibujaba algo en su cuaderno y Skipper estaba sentado a su lado tomándose otro café.

Tan solo habían ido a buscar pescado, pero su equipo se desenvolvió espléndidamente, como si llevaran meses trabajando juntos. Solo tuvo que dar unas cuantas ordenes pequeñas en ciertas ocasiones. Su superior había seleccionado estupendamente esta unidad… tal vez demasiado bien ¿_Cómo lo hace comandante? Creo que nunca lo sabre_.

Al principio pensó que no resultaría y que le equipo sería reubicado por miembro luego del examen de campo, pero ahora creía que si podía funcionar. Sí tenían a un psicópata con tendencia a las explosiones, un novato recién salido de la academia y un científico autoritario, pero por suerte lo tenían a él como líder para poder aprovechar al máximo sus habilidades y organizarlos. No es que estuviese sobrestimando sus habilidades, jamás lo hacía ni o haría, el no cometía esa clase de errores.

Tomo otro sorbo de su delicioso café. Es un equipo extraño, pero estaba seguro de que lo sacaría adelante, después de todo es su trabajo y además sus métodos no estaban funcionando para nada mal. El pequeño incentivo con Rico parecía efectivamente ayudarle a controlar sus impulsos, a pesar de que de vez en cuando regurgitaba una que otra bomba o cartucho de dinamita muy potente, pero era cuestión de cubrirlo con un balde y contener la explosión (aunque Cabo ya se había golpeado unas cuantas veces contra el techo por sentarse sobre los baldes).

Kowalski aunque muy terco había comenzado a ceder un poco, no había notado lo testarudo y autoritario que el pingüino podía llegar a ser hasta que comenzaron a planificar las estrategias y respuestas generales para las misiones. Era obvio que aunque había estado trabajando con otros equipos, prefería y al parecer solía trabajar solo, sin embargo al tercer día ya había empezado a coincidir sus ideas con él al dejar de lado esa terquedad suya.

Cabo a pesar de que es muy joven, inocente, tierno (esto lo llegaba a molestar un poco) y técnicamente un novato demostraba potencial, no solo por tener un excelente estado físico y buenos movimientos, el joven posee también los valores pingüinos y un buen sentido común (aunque no se lo diría, no quería que se le subieran los humos a la cabeza). Estaba seguro que con el entrenamiento adecuado se convertiría en un gran soldado y podría enfrentarse a los problemas sin dificultades, solo necesitaba entrenar.

Termino su café con un sentimiento de satisfacción, seguro de que su equipo estaba listo para la prueba práctica. Mientras se levantaba a dejar su taza vacía en la cocina observo el cuaderno de Kowalski, en el estaba los planos para alguna clase de invento.

- ¿Qué diseñas? – pregunto casualmente.

Kowalski cayo de su silla, sorprendido por la pregunta – Es el diseño para un escudo electromagnético.

- ¿Un escudo? – Rico y Cabo llegaron con la cena y se sentaron a escuchar la conversación.

- Sí, por medio de un generador experimental basado en el efecto Meissner crearía un campo de fuerza eléctrico y magnético que virtualmente protegería al usuario en 180º de toda clase de ataques físicos - Les mostró un dibujo de un pingüino bajo una especie de cúpula.

Su líder sonrío – Virtualmente… Excelente, enséñamelo cuando lo tengas listo – Mientras su líder comenzó a caminar para guardar la taza vacía Kowalski lo miro sorprendido.

- ¡¿No es genial Kowalski?, podrás construir tu invento! – Él lo miro antes de correr tras su líder, Cabo le sonreía y Rico había comenzado a comer.

- Pero señor, es solo un diseño. El solo proceso para llegar a obtener un prototipo funcional es muy riesgoso, si me equivoco al hacer los cálculos podría causar una gran explosión o iniciar alguna clase de anomalía electromagnética.

- Entonces no te equivoques.

- ¿Pero no cree que eso es poner al equipo o a otros animales inocentes en riesgo?

- Para todo hay un riesgo, además si algo llegara a salir mal lo detendremos como un equipo – Sus palabras llenas de seguridad lo conmovieron

- Pero señor, hay casi un 50% de probabilidades de que termine en desastre.

- ¿Casi un 50%? Eso no es tan malo, no alcanza a ser 50 – Skipper y Kowalski se sentaron junto a los demás.

- Pero…

- Oye, ¿quieres construirlo o no? ¿Para que lo diseñaste si no lo vas a construir? – Skipper lo miraba enojado, no lograba entender al científico.

- No, no, sí quiero construirlo, es solo… que hacía tiempo que no me daban permiso para construir uno de mis inventos – El científico se sobo el cuello algo avergonzado.

- ¿Solo es eso? Pues bien, acostúmbrate, si tus inventos valen la pena quiero verlos en acción de ahora e adelante. Solo imagina la ventaja que tendríamos contra nuestros enemigos, arrasaríamos con todos ellos – Skipper comenzó a comer junto a los demás, Cabo y Rico los miraban divertidos.

- E-esta bien señor – Kowalski comenzó a comer.

- Bien, porque les tengo un anuncio. He decidido que esta unidad esta lista para llevar a cabo su primera prueba oficial y si no se emplean al máximo y con todas sus habilidades el equipo reprobara. Tienen cuatro días para prepararse individualmente mientras nos preparamos como unidad – Los tres miraron emocionados a su líder, la iniciación era una de los exámenes más difíciles para un equipo, pero estaban seguros que podrían lograrlo juntos.

* * *

><p>NA: ¡Holis! No se ustedes pero sentí corto este cap -.-<p>

En fin, este el fin de los capítulos "transitorios", desde el siguiente entramos al climax y con el toda la acción, explosiones y una gran, gran cantidad de acontecimientos sucederán en un periodo muy corto de tiempo.

Pobre Skipper, creo que le doy unos muy malos hábitos alimenticios (café antes de la comida, me pregunto si alguien a echo eso y se ha enfermado de le estomago :P). Me gusta escribir sobre Kowalski y Skipper en desacuerdo aunque fue secundario en mi opinión.

No se ustedes, pero incluso siendo una mujer de ciencia (yo también quería ir a la invexpo D: ) no considero que los conocimientos sean la base para seleccionar un líder, hay gente que nace con ese carisma y otros que aprenden a guiar, así que pobre Kowalski, pero yo dejo a Skippy como líder xD

Bueno, como siempre espero que lo hayan disfrutado :D si no lo hacen no veo el punto de subir todas la babosadas que escribo U¬¬ y no olviden que los médicos recomiendan comer pescado una vez a la semana MÍNIMO.

Nos leemos pronto.


	7. Prueba  Infiltración y detección

Prueba – Infiltración y detección

Bitácora de Skipper, HQ, viernes 2100 horas.

_Solo faltan 30 minutos para la prueba de campo. El equipo esta listo y los preparativos necesarios están terminados._

_Como líder de escuadrón calificado he seleccionado la misión prueba _según sus habilidades y potencial,_ a partir de las opciones enviadas por el cuartel general. Con tal de tener todo instrumento indispensable he ordenado a Kowalski la invención de algún aparato que nos permita entra a diversos edificios o cuartos sin activar los sistemas de seguridad, sin embargo esta es la única pieza de información que he revelado al equipo, cualquier otro preparativo he dejado que sea parte de su iniciativa propia._

_Rico ha guardado y preparado una cantidad impresionante de explosivos, sobrepasando mis expectativas para su capacidad estomacal. Cabo me ha pedido que le ayude con sus habilidades individuales mientras Kowalski decidió preparar junto a mi pedido algunas "sorpresas", como el mismo decidió llamarlas y que luego de dar todos los detalles podría elegir las que me parecían oportunas. Los entrenamientos generales continuaron sin cambios._

Los tres pingüinos ya listos para su prueba se colocaron tras su líder. Kowalski tenia una serie de objetos cubiertos por una manta en la mesa mientras que Rico tenía la panza llena de explosivos y Cabo miraba a su líder hablar con una grabadora. Era un habito de su capitán grabar ciertos acontecimientos o algunos de sus pensamientos, lo había visto hablar con el aparato la noche que llegaron y los días siguientes, aunque hacia unos días que no lo veía, al parecer lo hacía solo ante situaciones que considerara importantes. Este ultimo pensamiento lo alegro.

Skipper termino de hablar con el artefacto y una vez que lo guardo en su lugar secreto del laboratorio volvió con sus compañeros, los tres pingüinos se formaron en fila frente a su capitán mientras este caminaba formando una línea frente a ellos.

- Bueno soldados, es la gran noche hoy nos probaremos como un equipo. Como puedo ver ya están listos, así que iré directo al punto: nuestra misión es infiltrarnos en un edificio secreto del gobierno humano tras la Academia de Ciencias de Nueva York, a unas 4 cuadras al sur de nuestra ubicación y obtener su prototipo de arma sónica.

Skipper saco una carpeta oculta tras su espalda, en la portada tenía impreso con letras grandes y rojas del leguaje pingüino _Ultra Secreto, _lo abrió y extendió parte de su contenido en la mesa. A su vista dejo las fotografías de un edificio tomadas de 4 ángulos distintos, una gran habitación, una extraña maquina en una mesa y un plano. Skipper guardo los demás papeles no sin que Kowalski alcanzara a leer _Misión 0 TEE._

- Este es el edificio al que entraremos, consta de cuatro pisos. Nuestro objetivo esta en el tercer piso – Tomo el plano señalando al sur este del dibujo que decía _3__F_ – Aquí es donde esta el laboratorio en donde debe estar el prototipo que buscamos – Señalo la foto de la maquina extraña y la del cuarto.

- Guau esta es mucha información Skippah - Cabo miraba un tanto nervioso, si esta era la prueba no se imaginaba como serían sus misiones de ahora en adelante. Era un cambio muy grande comparado con la academia.

- Nunca había visto una misión de prueba tan detalla, casi parece una misión oficial con las fotografías y el plano – Kowalski miraba impresionado, a parte de la información el objeto a recuperar despertaba su curiosidad y espíritu científico.

- Exactamente Kowalski: casi. Es una misión especial de iniciación.

- ¿Ag mi-tion egpecia? - Ahora había captado la atención de Rico, que más confiado y alegre sobo su estomago, ya que sus preparativos parecían adecuados.

- Sí Rico. He pedido la misión que creí más pertinente y tengo confianza que la realizaremos sin problemas – Skipper les dio una gran sonrisa.

- Pero… - Cabo también lo miró sorprendido, eso explicaba la diferencia con su época de cadete - ¿quieres decir que pediste una misión difícil?

- Eh, algo así. No lo piensen tanto, por el momento comenzaremos con la prueba, una vez que la hayamos completado responderé cualquier otra duda.

- Sí la completamos - Los nervios de Cabo se le habían contagiado, olvidando por un momento su curiosidad.

- Estoy seguro que lo logramos Kowalski, sobre todo si tienes listo mi encargo.

- ¿El decodificador? – El animo de Kowalski cambio bruscamente al orgullo al pensar en su trabajo – Claro que sí y no solo eso Skipper, solo necesite las tabletas de circuitos de las maquinas expendedoras y unas cuantas cosas que encontré en los almacenes para tu encargo – Kowalski descubrió los objetos en la mesa y de los 4 objetos saco uno pequeño de forma rectangular, pantalla verde y un par de cables que sobresalían de la parte superior – Este es el _Des-codificador_, nos permitirá desactivar el sistema de seguridad y pasar sin problemas a través de los pisos. Emula tarjetas, retinas oculares, huellas dactilares y descifra códigos.

- ¿En serio encontraste todo lo que necesitabas aquí? – Skipper le sonrío mientras ponía sus aletas en su cadera.

- ¡Eso es increíble Kowalski! – Cabo juntos sus manos frente a su pecho mientras lo observaba.

- Sí y con el resto de las cosas que encontré construí lo demás que ven aquí: un lanzallamas, un gancho con cuerda retráctil y unas bombas de humo.

- ¡Excelente trabajo Kowalski! Poder de ataque, herramientas espías y de Ninja – Skipper sonrío como un niño en navidad mientras tomaba el lanzallamas. Su equipo solo lo miro, era la primera vez que lo veían tan emocionado – Jaja, esos humanos no sabrán lo que paso.

- Muchas gracias Skipper, aunque es todo lo que alcancé a hacer en tan poco tiempo – La sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro se contradecía con sus palabras. Los comentarios y expresiones de sus compañeros lo hacían sentir aún más orgulloso.

- Esta bien soldado, hiciste un buen trabajo. Rico ¿aún tienes espacio?

- Yi – Se acerco a la mesa y a su capitán, engullendo los inventos de su compañero.

- Realmente tienes mucho espacio allí – Kowalski señalo al estomago de su compañero, aún no se acostumbraba a verlo comer tantas cosas sin engordar, lastimarse o explotar.

- Sí, ¿cómo lo haces? – Cabo miraba con curiosidad a su compañero, este solo se encogió de hombros.

- Sea como sea, ese es un gran talento soldado.

- Por cierto Skippah, ¿por donde entraremos?

Skipper tomo una de las fotos del edificio – Entraremos por el lado oeste del segundo piso desde el Instituto de ciencias – Puso su aleta señalando la ventana del medio – Este es el cuarto de seguridad, entraremos por aquí y una vez desactivado el sistema de seguridad continuaremos hacia el laboratorio.

- ¿Y como traeremos el prototipo? – Pregunto Kowalski.

- Ya veremos eso una vez que lo tengamos. No se que tan grande sea, así que dependerá de su tamaño como lo haremos. – Los tres pingüinos asintieron en señal de entender la misión. Rico volvió a acercarse a la mesa y engullo las fotografías y el plano – La misión prueba empieza... pausa dramática… ¡ya! – Skipper sonrío mientras salía con su equipo tras él.

Academia de Ciencias de Nueva York, segundo piso lado oeste, 2200 horas.

Les había tomado veinte minutos llegar desde el habitad al edificio. Evitar ser visto por los humanos había sido fácil y el equipo se encontraba en el estacionamiento de la academia. La mayoría de las luces estaban encendidas, señal de que el edificio aún se encontraba en uso y que los sistemas de seguridad nocturna aún no habían sido activados, solo tendrían que seguir evitando ser visto por los humanos.

Los cuatro pingüinos formaron un tótem logrando abrir la puerta sin problemas y entraron.

- Eso no fue muy difícil.

- Por supuesto Cabo. Esta es solo un construcción civil, los humanos tienen una pésima seguridad en toda esta clase de edificios.

- Incluso la puerta estaba sin llave – Kowalski miro desdeñosamente la puerta.

- Bien, vamos al tercer piso antes de que aparezcan los humanos.

Los cuatro continuaron su camino deslizándose por el interior del edificio hasta que se encontraron con otra puerta. Al otro lado parecía estar la entrada al edificio y justo a su izquierda una escalera. Subieron cuidando de no llamar la atención de los humanos de los pisos inferiores, al llegar se dirigieron al lado este, deteniéndose en el único cuarto que no emitía luz entre la puerta la puerta y el piso. Un cuarto desocupado.

A la vuelta del pasillo se escucharon las voces de unos humanos - ¿Entonces estamos listo con la delfín?

- Sí ahora mismo debe estar llegando la camioneta para llevarla de vuelta al Zoológico de Central Park.

- Es una lastima, voy a extrañarla.

Se miraron entre sí y rápidamente abrieron la puerta, justo a tiempo para evitar ser vistos por los humanos.

- Parece que encontramos un método para volver – Kowalski menciono tras cerrar la puerta.

El cuarto aunque oscuro era obviamente una clase de estudio. Habían dos escritorios con sus sillas y muchos papeles en ellos además de un librero lleno de libros y carpetas.

- Así parece, pero solo sí salimos a tiempo con nuestro objetivo – Skipper subió al escritorio que daba a la ventana y con la ayuda de Rico la abrieron. Estaban un piso arriba y casi al frente de su objetivo, este tenía una pequeña saliente echa de ladrillos, no lo suficiente grande para preocuparse por un humano, pero si para unos pingüinos.

- Rico el gancho.

El pingüino de la cicatriz regurgito el objeto que ahora venía equipado con un destapacaños y Skipper apunto a la ventana dando justo en el centro de la parte superior. El artefacto de Kowalski no solo podía guardar la cuerda de forma automática, también gracias al dispositivo retractil y de lanzamiento el cuerpo del gancho podía moverse a lo largo de la cuerda una vez que esta se encontraba extendida, permitiendo que los cuatro pingüinos se deslizaran por ella afirmándose únicamente del armatoste. Kowalski había engancho el otro extremo de la cuerda a la pared y una vez que los cuatro aterrizaron en la ventana del cuarto de seguridad la cuerda se guardo automáticamente, soltándose de las paredes del instituto y de la venta del edificio gubernamental.

Dentro de la habitación habían dos hombres sentados frente a los equipos y pantallas que formaban parte del sofisticado sistema de vigilancia. La ventana parecía ser normal, pero no había forma de ser abierta desde afuera, los cuatro notaron que incuso la ventana se habría insertando alguna clase de código desde el interior.

- Bien, una vez que entremos quiero que noqueen a los guardias – Skipper señalo a Cabo y Kowalski – Nuestro pico es lo suficientemente duro para crear una abertura en el vidrio. Rico ¿sabes cómo hacerlo?

Él aludido asintió y tomando a su líder como si se tratara de un arma cualquiera dibujo un circulo en la superficie de la ventana, imitando a los gatos que Cabo veía en los dibujos animados del sábado. Fue rápido y silencioso, una vez que termino Skipper se paro en sus aletas y Rico las lamió, el capitán puso sus manos sobre en circulo y lo saco.

Antes de que los humanos se dieran cuenta Kowalski y Cabo los noquearon con un golpe certero en la nuca. Los pingüinos se pararon en el panel de control, mientras Cabo vigilaba a los inconcientes humanos, Rico le paso su decodificador a Kowalski y Skipper se limito a observar.

Kowalski es todo un genio, algo obvio para cualquiera con solo ver sus inventos y oírlo hablar, pero dentro de sus grandes conocimiento el que peor se le da siempre ha sido la tecnología humana. Sí bien conoce gran cantidad de artefactos humanos, como funcionaban y como armarlos a veces se le hacia un poco complicado trabajar con ellos y aunque aquí se encontraba ante un sistema sumamente sofisticado y un tato complicado no se dejo desanimar. Una vez que encontró una entrada usb en la computadora principal dejo que su gran invento hiciera el resto.

- Mmm… impresionante.

- ¿Qué sucede Kowalski? - Pregunto Skipper.

- Es uno de los sistemas de seguridad más seguros que he visto, incluso para desactivarlo se necesita códigos, registros oculares y dactilares para sus funciones esenciales. Aunque mi invento podrá desactivar muchas de sus funciones, me temo que el sistema es demasiado preciso y no estoy seguro de que podré desactivar las armas y sistemas láser del edificio sin delatar nuestra presencia, aunque creo que no habrá problema desactivando los sistemas de audio y video. En cuanto a las puertas del edificio cada una se debe abrir de forma manual.

Skipper asintió y usando los ojos y manos de los encargados de seguridad lograron desactivar los sistemas de audio y video, dejando tal y como predijo Kowalski los censores de movimiento y las armas internas del edificio. Si tenían cuidado no activarían ninguna señal de alarma para el exterior.

Una vez afuera emprendieron el camino hacia en dirección noroeste, justo en el centro norte de la construcción se encontraba el único ascensor y a su costado las escaleras.

El edificio parecía ser otro cualquiera desde le exterior y combinaba perfectamente con el entorno, pero Cabo había quedado impresionado con el interior. Las paredes pintadas de un blanco perfecto y sin nada que las adornara ayudaba a iluminar el interior junto a las potentes luces de los techos, además en el pasillo habían unas cuantas plantas pequeñas y botes de basura que alcanzaban a ocultar a uno de ellos, pero que ni con un traje de camuflaje serían de ayuda a un humano para ocultarse. Las puertas eran todas de superficie metálicas pintadas de blanco y controladas por paneles electrónicos a su lado derecho, seguramente el control manual que Kowalski había mencionado.

Fueron pocos los humanos que pasaron por el pasillo mientras llegaban al centro norte del edificio, el ascensor distintivo por sus puertas corredizas de color aluminio les indico las escaleras a su lado izquierdo. Tanto el ascensor como las escaleras también contaban con los pequeños paneles a su lado izquierdo.

- Necesitare ayuda para conectarme al panel – Kowalski observo el aparato, además de un teclado contaba con la distintiva ranura para tarjetas, ningún problema sólo necesitaba ayuda para alcanzar el panel. Con la ayuda de Rico y Cabo conecto el decodificador a la cerradura de la escalera, mientras Skipper vigilaba por si aparecían humanos. A luz verde del panel y el sonido de la cerradura abriéndose les indico que podían seguir.

Una vez dentro los cuatro dieron una rápida mirada al entorno. No había ninguna señal que indicara la presencia de humanos, tenían el camino completamente libre.

- Skippah, ¿por qué vamos por la escaleras? ¿No es más rápido por el ascensor? – Cabo miro las escaleras, no le gustaba la idea de subirlas, después de todo estaban echas para humanos, no para cuatro pequeños pingüinos.

- Es una misión de infiltración, si usáramos el ascensor correríamos el riesgo de quedar atrapados.

- Aún con el sistema de seguridad desactivado siempre esta la posibilidad de que nos encuentren por otros medios y si estamos en el ascensor seria como meternos a una jaula, sólo necesitaríamos que alguien manualmente nos dejara encerrados – Kowalski puso una aleta en el hombro del joven pingüino, su rostro alegre le indicaba las ganas que tenía de poner sus aletas en la pieza de tecnología y con sus ojos le suplicaba que siguiera adelante. No es como que tuviera que pedírselo, él solo le devolvió la mirada alegre.

- Ya entendiendo.

- Bien, apresurémonos, pueden descubrirnos en cualquier momento - los pingüinos continuaron su camino.

Zoológico de Central Park, 10:35 p.m.

Era una noche aburrida, no había otra forma de describirla y para colmo ¡tenía insomnio! Así que en su monotonía se encontraba caminando al habitad de los pingüinos. Eran los animales más raros y locos que jamás había conocido, pero hablar con ellos era muy divertido con sus teorías de conspiración y sus supuestas informaciones secretas, aunque sospechaba que Alex no simpatizaba tanto con ellos como él ¿Tal vez era porque no era un monocromático como ellos?

Nah, a pesar de ser conocido como el Rey de nueva York (Gatito por Skipper) y tener su imagen de León alegre y despreocupado a veces podía llegar a portarse como toda una princesita y seguro que esa parte de él era la que lo ponía incomodo con las aves psicóticas y de estilo militar.

La cebra apoyo sus patas delanteras en la cerca del habitad – ¡Hey chicos! ¿Están despiertos?

No hubo respuesta. _¿Estarán durmiendo? Bueno, solo hay modo de averiguarlo. _Dio unos pasos atrás, cuando considero estar lo suficientemente lejos echo a correr ganando impulso, saltando la cerca y aterrizando en la isla de cemento. Si estaban durmiendo ya los había despertado con su aterrizaje.

Extrañamente ningún pingüino salió a recrimínale el alboroto o a defenderse de algún ataque enemigo. Se acerco y removió el plato para comida. Sabía que los cuatro habían echo una clase de agujero para dormir en la noche, el pequeño Cabo se lo había dicho y luego Skipper lo había golpeado ligeramente en la nuca, porque supuestamente eso era información clasificada. Al meter la cabeza por la entrada alguna clase de dispositivo encendió automáticamente las luces del interior.

- ¡Pero que lugar! – El interior era impresionante, nunca había pensado que los cuatro habrían construido algo así, pero a pesar de ser muy impresionante faltaba algo - ¿Dónde podrían estar?

Lugar inexacto a dos manzanas de nuestro equipo, 10:40 p.m.

Un hombre entro a la habitación oscura mientras que él otro en su interior se daba la vuelta aparatando la mirada de las computadoras.

- ¿Qué sucede? Informe.

- Señor, el equipo delta no se ha reportado, hemos tratado de contactarlos durante 10 minutos y también obtener alguna imagen del interior del edificio, sin embargo no hemos obtenido ninguna respuesta ni imagen. Estamos desconectado del edificio delta señor.

- ¡Una brecha de seguridad, imposible!

- Sus ordenes señor.

- Continúe, quiero una respuesta del equipo delta. Infórmeme de cualquier cambio.

- ¡Sí señor!

El hombre salio de la habitación. Esos malditos grupos terroristas internacionales secretos o los grupos de dominio y conquista global secretos que su agencia internacional secreta por la justicia y libertad combatía, debían ser ellos ¿Quién más podría saber de sus operaciones y estar preparado para infiltrarse en un edificio con fachada gubernamental del cual ni el gobierno estadounidense tiene conocimiento?

No dejaría que se salieran con la suya, no en su guardia.

Entro a otro cuarto, donde un grupo de personas limpiaba sus armas o sus vehículos.

- Equipo especial prepárense, hay una brecha de seguridad en el edificio delta. Quiero que lo investiguen y en caso de haber terceros los controlen y neutralicen.

* * *

><p><strong>Acotación:<strong>

1.- Cuadras y manzanas:

Bien, ya que no sé como funcionen los sistemas de medición de cada uno explicare que para mi el uso de manzana se refiere a un sector urbano o bloque urbano de varios lados o como decimos aquí: comuna. Mientras que cuadra se refiere al espacio entre una esquina y otra. No se que signifique para cada uno en su país o como las usen normalmente, pero es un dato que espero les sirva para imaginarse mejor el entorno y ayudarlos a calcular los tiempos.

2.- 3F: Third floor o tercer piso :P

**NA:** Bien, primero que nada me disculpare. Prometí acción para este capitulo y aunque sí tenía pensado poner armas láser o alguna explosión significativa, al momento de escribirlo me salio muuuuy largo y he decidido dividirlo en dos partes. No quería que saliera tan diferente a los demás respecto al tamaño… me preocupa la estética y no se, se me hacía raro poner un cap de más menos 5500-6000 palabras de una, así que se podría decir que esta es la parte del suspenso y la… infiltración.

También como pueden leer… soy una desgraciada.

¿En que lío metí a los pingüinos? Organizaciones internacionales secretas que luchan contra grupos terroristas o que quieren apoderarse del mundo que también son secretos a nivel global… eso solo pasa en la películas… eso o le acabo de dar seguramente la razón a Skipper y alguna de las muchas teorías conspiracionales que tiene xD

Este capitulo salio tan pronto porque tuve que quedarme en mi casa una semana sin hacer nada, así que tuve mucho tiempo y ocio al que combatir :P Nunca había actualizado en menos de 20 días o.O


	8. Prueba  Rumble!

Advertencia: Capitulo largooooo. Explicaciones abajo.

* * *

><p>Prueba – Rumble!<p>

EL auto de color negro se abría paso sin problemas a través del denso trafico Neoyorquino, algunos automovilistas enojados y estresados tocaban la bocina y lanzaban insultos al azar tras el paso del vehículo. Una patrulla de policía lo vio pasar, pero simplemente lo ignoró, había cada loco en la ciudad conduciendo y los oficiales ya no estaban de animo para tratar con otro más. Una vez que pasaron la entrada del zoológico de central park solo quedaban unos instantes antes de llegar al edificio delta, mientras uno conducía los restantes chequearon los últimos preparativos.

Edificio Delta, tercer piso.

La puerta se abrió ligeramente, solo lo suficiente para asegurar el área. No había señal de vida humana.

- Camino despejado Skkipah.

Los cuatro pingüinos se detuvieron en el pasillo blanco tras cerrar la puerta de la escalera.

- La puerta que buscamos es la penúltima del pasillo sureste – El estomago de Skipper gruño ruidosamente.

- Eh, ¿tienes hambre?

- No Kowalski, es mi instinto… debemos apresurarnos, algo no va bien – Skipper entrecerró los ojos en un esfuerzo por detectar cualquier signo de haber sido descubiertos.

- ¿Y lo dices por tu instinto? – Kowalski levanto una ceja escéptico.

- Vamos – Skipper ignoro sus palabras, continuando alerta y muy concentrado. Rico lo siguió sin rechistar, pero Cabo y Kowalski intercambiaron miradas antes de seguirlo.

Cabo sabía que algunos oficiales de alto rango desarrollaban el instinto con los años de experiencia, pero no había indicio de que la misión hubiera sido comprometida, además de que el instinto de Skipper había su estomago gruñendo como cuando tiene hambre. Él mismo observo su alredor pero no vio nada extraño, también estaba la mirada de Kowalski que le había dicho que no creía en el instinto, pero algo dentro de sí le hizo tomar en serio las palabras de su líder y al igual que este lo siguió concentrado y con la guardia en alto.

Los cuatro se deslizaron hasta el final del pasillo, escondiéndose tras las plantas cuando un grupo de humanos llego a su encuentro en la esquina entre el pasillo norte y este. Nuevamente los humanos pasaron junto a ellos sin advertir su presencia con dirección al ascensor, una vez que el peligro quedo atrás Skipper dio la señal para continuar.

Kowalski no podía creer que su líder hablara de tales cosas como el instinto. La ciencia negaba tales cosas como el instinto y la suerte, solo eran sucesos probables basados en las complicadas y precisas formulas de la estadística y probabilidad avanzada, sin mencionar que las armas no habían sido activadas y tampoco habían echo nada como para activar una alarma hacía el exterior, él mismo se había asegurado de ello.

Una vez llegaron al final de pasillo los cuatro se detuvieron. Skipper puso su oído derecho contra puerta del laboratorio y trato de escuchar el interior. Como sospechaba, la habitación era a prueba de sonido, como seguramente también era el resto de las habitaciones en aquellos silenciosos pasillos.

- Bien muchachos, tras esta puerta de acero reforzado esta nuestro objetivo – Realmente no sabía si la puerta era de acero, pero no había sonado mal – Prepárense para lo que sea, si hay humanos encárguense de noquearlos lo más pronto posible. Cabo, tú y yo no encargaremos de los humanos a la izquierda, Rico y Kowalski ustedes de los de la derecha, una vez echo esto o si no hay humanos localicen el prototipo.

- ¡Sí señor! – Los tres saludaron a su capitán con la aleta en la frente. Skipper, Rico y Kowalski formaron el tótem para abrir la puerta. Inconcientemente contuvieron la respiración mientras abrían lentamente la puerta revelando a cinco humanos dentro de la habitación que los miraron sorprendidos.

Sin perder el tiempo se deslizaron dentro del cuarto lleno de humaos con batas blancas, noqueado al instante a los cuatro más cercanos.

- ¡¿Pero qué rayos? – El último humano se alejo corriendo al fondo del cuarto tratando de alcanzar un boto rojo bajo una de las mesas, pero Rico el más cercano a él salto y se deslizo, logrando noquearlo justo antes de que pudiera presionar el botón.

- Excelente trabajo Rico – Skipper felicito al pingüino mientras se le acercaba – ahora busquemos esa arma – Rico asintió con la cabeza y los dos volvieron a separarse.

La habitación no era muy grande, pero al ser una especie pequeña todo parecía enrome. Kowalski se subió a una de las mesas, esta estaba llena de papeles azules con dibujos… planos. El pingüino dejo de prestar atención a su alrededor mientras estudiaba los papeles.

Los tres restantes se esparcieron en la habitación. Skipper y Rico buscaban en los estantes inferiores y superiores, mientras Cabo buscaba en las mesas algo que se pareciera al prototipo. Cabo se detuvo en la mesa central, habían cinco en total en la habitación y esta justo al centro del cuarto era la única que le faltaba, una vez que estuvo arriba vio como Skipper y Rico formaban un pequeño totem para abrir los estantes superiores. Comenzó a caminar sin prestar atención a donde iba mientras veía como su líder y compañero revisaban los estantes llenos de libros, objetos de vidrio y madera cuando de repente choco con un objeto metálico.

- Au, eso dolió – El pequeño pingüino cayo en su retaguardia, como si hubiera chocado con una pared de su tamaño, levanto la vista para ver la causa de su caída. Frente a sus ojos estaba un objeto metálico muy parecido al de la foto que su líder les había mostrado. Se levanto y tras dar unas cuantas alrededor del objeto se detuvo y empezó a saltar mientras movía sus aletas – ¡Lo encontré, lo encontré. Skippah mira!

Rico y Skipper dejaron de revisar el ultimo de los estantes y voltearon verlo, Kowalski que seguía revisando los planos no se percato del llamado de atención del joven recluta. Ambos pingüinos sonrieron al ver el hallazgo de Cabo y en unos segundo estaban a su lado.

- Gran trabajo joven Cabo – Skipper le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda aun sonriéndole al cadete y Rico asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza, cuando las alarmas comenzaron a sonar interrumpiendo la celebración.

_Intruso detectado. Ubicación: habitación delta 3-5b, activando sistema de seguridad enviando señal de emergencia nivel omega._

Una voz femenina sonó en todo el edifico mientras el tono de las luces cambiaba a rojo. Los cuatro pingüinos miraron sorprendidos de haber sido descubiertos. Skipper miro al quinto humano, el último en ser noqueado. Había recuperado el conocimiento y mantenía su mano presionando el botón rojo bajo la mesa. Rápidamente se acerco al humano, aunque antes de que llegara junto a él volvió a caer en la inconciencia.

- La misión ha sido comprometida, rápido tomen el prototipo y salgamos de aquí.

Kowalski ya estaba junto a Rico y Cabo, en sus manos llevaba unos papeles de color azul e hizo que Rico los guardara en su estomago. Antes de que pudiera ponerse al día con su equipo escucho un estridente ruido desde el exterior. Rápidamente subió a la mesa, esta se encontraba próxima a la ventana y con gran sorpresa vio un auto negro estacionado justo en el callejón bajo la ventana, de el salían varios humanos con armas de fuego. Uno especialmente grande se quedo vigilando el callejón.

_Maldición_. Esto era un gran, gran contratiempo, se dio la vuelta para ver como su equipo lo miraba preocupado – Rápido, debemos realizar un escape de emergencia. Iremos a la academia de ciencias y buscaremos la camioneta en el estacionamiento, si no esta escaparemos por las alcantarillas ¡Ya, ya ya! – Grito mientras bajaba de la mesa y se dirigía a la puerta, su equipo lo siguió con el objetivo sobre sus hombros. Dio un salto agarrando la perilla de la puerta, esta había quedado abierta, así que impulsándose en la pared dejo libre el camino para sus muchachos. Mientras los cuatro cruzaban el umbral observaron con asombro y algo de horror como armas salían del techo y apuntaban hacia ellos.

No paso ni un minuto cuando los láseres comenzaron a sentirse en el edificio. Ningún humano se encontraba en el pasillo, obviamente se habían resguardado al escuchar la alarma para no quedar atrapados en el fuego cruzado y los pingüinos se separaron. Kowalski, Rico y Cabo saltaron hacia ala derecha mientras sostenían el objetivo y Skipper a la izquierda. Los láseres no cesaban de disparar a todo lo que se moviera.

- Rápido encuentren un forma de salir, nos vemos en el estacionamiento de la academia – Skipper grito mientras esquivaba los láser, su equipo se había quedado quieto para no llamar la atención de las armas, mientras él los distraía.

- Pero Skippah…

- ¡Señor no lo dejaremos atrás!

- Nada de peros, ahora váyanse – Skipper se dirigió hacia la esquina sureste saltando y haciendo toda clase de maniobras llamativas, dando por terminada la discusión. Rico regurgito un cartucho de dinamita inactivo y lo lanzo a su capitán, este lo agarro del piso justo antes de que un láser le diera.

- Ya escucharon a Skipper, vámonos de aquí – A pesar de la llamativa distracción de su capitán habían llamado la atención de los censores de movimiento cuando Rico lanzo el cartucho, ya sin más tiempo emprendieron el camino de regreso. Cabo volteo para ver como Skipper desaparecía tras la esquina a unos pocos metros.

- No te distraigas Cabo.

- Lo siento Kowalski, ¿pero ahora que hacemos?

- Primero tenemos que salir de aquí, hay que encontrar la forma de bajar.

- ¿La Egaleta?

- Podría ser, intentémoslo.

Aceleraron el paso llegando en uno instantes a la puerta, dejaron el prototipo a un lado para colocase en formación, sin embargo Kowalski no logró abrir la puerta por ningún método.

- ¡No funciona! - Los dos pingüinos lo miraron con aprensión mientras desarmaban la formación para esquivar los láser.

Kowalski y Cabo fueron por el prototipo y Rico siguió esquivando las armas frente a la puerta.

- ¡Rico sal de allí!

El pingüino de la cicatriz vio a Cabo y luego de negar con la cabeza regurgito un gran cartucho de explosivos cubierto por goma de mascar en uno de sus lados. Hábilmente encendió el explosivo con el fuego de las armas, se deslizo hasta la puerta y pego el explosivo a la cerradura. Cuando aterrizo notó que las armas apuntaban contra él, sin tiempo de esquivar se preparo para recibir el ataque cerrando los ojos, pero lo único que sintió fue un fuerte empujón, un par de aletas y una sensación ardiente en su cola.

Abrió los ojos para ver que Kowalski lo había empujado justo a tiempo para evitar el ataque mortal, ambos habían quedado con sus colas chamuscadas, pero estaban vivos.

- Gacia

- De nada Rico – Ambos sonrieron y escucharon una potente explosión, la puerta había cedido ante el explosivo y junto a ella muchas de las armas acecinas habían sido destruidas. Kowalski sonrío, lo que sea que Rico había utilizado para crear ese cartucho había sido justo lo que necesitaban.

Ambos se apresuraron a ayudar a Cabo que con toda su fuerza trataba de mover su objetivo hacía las escaleras.

Skipper se deslizo hasta el centro del pasillo sur, este daba a la calle y al mismo lugar donde los humanos estaban entrando al edifico, debía hacer tiempo para que su equipo sacara el objetivo del edifico. Se detuvo y observo a su alredor, frente a el había dos armas láser y un lanza misiles. No pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa, este era un edificio muy interesante.

Debía llegar al primer piso lo más rápido posible y esa manera era saltando desde una de las ventanas, solo tenía el cartucho de dinamita que Rico le había lanzado y si quería distraer a los humanos lo necesitaría, Kowalski se había llevado el decodificador y necesitaba abrir una de estas puertas. Con los láser apuntando hacía él comenzó a esquivar frente a una de los cuartos, estos poco a poco comenzaron a dañar la puerta y el lanza misiles se preparo para dispararle.

Esquivo dos rayos más y observo la puerta que comenzaba a mostrar el metal quemado bajo su pintura blanca y unas cuantas abolladuras, entonces escucho un pito y vio al misil acercársele peligrosamente. Fue por poco que alcanzó a esquivarlo, pero su plan había funcionado, tras la fuerte explosión la puerta había cedido y gracias la humo los láser no podían localizarlo.

Se deslizo dentro de la habitación, no le presto atención a los humanos asustados bajos la mesas, estos no lo notaron y con eso le bastaba, se deslizo hasta la ventana y sin detenerse se estrello contra ella rompiéndola en pedazos y cayendo hacía la calle regurgito una caja de fósforos. Los humanos voltearon para ver una extraña criatura decender desde el cielo con un montón de vidrios rotos.

- ¡A cubierto! – El último de los hombres grito mientras los demás terminaban de entrar al edificio y las personas curiosas miraban desde la calle. Un par de autos negros habían llegado y alejaba a los ojos curiosos.

Rápidamente se deslizaron por las barandillas de las escaleras, les era difícil mantener el equilibrio con un objeto sobre sus hombros, pero entre los tres se las arreglaron. Al escuchar un estrépito barullo desde el piso inferior se detuvieron en la puerta del segundo piso cuando.

La puerta del piso inferior se abrió de golpe dejándose escuchar explosiones y disparos.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿De dónde proviene el ataque?

- Dos hombres con migo, debemos atrapar a los intrusos.

Pasos comenzaron a oírse y los tres pingüinos se miraron entre si. Kowalski se acerco a la puerta, era su única esperanza, si intentaban subir serían atrapados, aún sin el prototipo les tomaría tiempo llegar a las plantas superiores y los humanos eran más veloces al momento de subir por ellas. Se acerco y contra la posibilidad de que abriera volvió a usar el _des-codificador_, para su sorpresa la puerta se abrió sin problemas.

Los tres pingüinos retomaron su misión y salieron al pasillo. No había armas ni sistemas de seguridad activos que les impidiera el paso y Kowalski también noto que la puerta se cerro automáticamente cuando pasaron.

- Parece ser que las puertas solo pueden abrirse en una dirección – Comento para si mismo.

- ¿En una dirección, a qué te refieres Kowalski?

- ¿No les parece raro que hayamos podido abrir la puerta cuando tratamos de entrar aquí, pero cuando intentamos llegar a las escaleras tuvimos que usar los explosivos? Creo que el sistema de seguridad esta diseñado para mantenernos atrapados dentro – guardo silencio por un momento – Rico, aún tienes más explosivos, ¿cierto?

El pingüino asintió enérgico – Bien, los humanos no tardaran mucho en notar que no estamos en el tercer piso y volver a buscarnos en los demás, además de que el primer piso parece no ser nuestra mejor opción en el momento.

- ¿Y si usamos el gancho para bajar? Como lo hicimos al entrar.

- Buena idea Cabo, además la sala de seguridad aun debe tener el agujero en el vidrio y con los explosivos de Rico abriremos la puerta sin problema - Ya con un plan continuaron su camino.

Zoológico de Central Park, 10:48 p.m.

La cebra aún estupefacta miraba la base subterránea de los pingüinos, era asombroso que las pequeñas aves hubieran construido todo esto sin ser notados.

- ¡Marty ¿qué haces con la cabeza en el cemento? – Una aguda voz familiar llamo su atención, saco la cabeza del cuartel secreto para encontrarse con su amigo Melman.

- ¡Amigo debes ver esto, los pingüinos tienen un refugio súper chillido aquí abajo! – Anuncio con entusiasmo, definitivamente no dormiría en un rato más.

- Oh no, no voy a saltar hasta allí, además no deberías estar en esa isla, es peligroso. Podrías caerte al agua y lastimarte… ah sabía que debí haberte detenido cuando te vi salir de tu habitad.

- ¿Me viste salir?

- Si, me despertare cuando votaste el bote para la basura al salir.

- Oh. Lo siento Melman, pero no tienes nada de que preocuparte, soy muy ágil para caerme – Sonrió a su amigo, aunque este no parecía menos preocupado con su comentario.

– ¡MARTY, sal de allí ahora mismo! – La estrepitosa voz femenina los hizo saltar del susto, tras Melman aparecieron Alex y Gloria.

- ¿Marty que estas haciendo en el habitad de los pingüinos? - Ni Alex ni Gloria se veían muy contentos.

- Vamos chicos cual es problema, no podía dormir y vine a ver si los pingüinos estaban despiertos – La cebra frunció el seño, no entendía por qué tanto alboroto.

- El problema es que no deberías estar aquí en primer lugar, esos pingüinos son unos lunáticos. ¿qué pasaría si los hicieras enfadar? Sal de allí antes de que seguramente los despiertes – Le recriminó el león.

- Ok, en primer lugar que el otro día te hayan asustado con esa pequeña explosión accidental no los vuelve lunáticos – La cebra volvió a saltar, cayendo hábilmente junto a sus amigos – Y en segundo no los despertaría aunque quisiera porque no están.

- ¿No están? – Gloria pregunto algo curiosa.

- ¿Pero si no están, a dónde fueron? – Algo preocupado pregunto Melman.

- Los pingüinos salieron de zoológico hace como cuarenta minutos – Phill Y Mason caminaron junto ellos y se sentaron sobre Marty.

- ¡¿Salieron del zoológico? - Los cuatro animales preguntaron sorprendidos.

Phill hizo unas cuantas señas con las manos mientras Mason hablo – Sí, aparente salieron muy rápido por la salida sur del zoológico, Phill dice que se veían muy concentrados, como si tuvieran una alguna clase de tarea.

- Pero eso es peligroso – Alex se sumo a las caras preocupadas, antes de que alguien más alcanzara a decir algo Marty comenzó a caminar con Phill y Mason aún en su lomo.

- Marty, ¿a dónde vas? – Alex se puso delante de su mejor amigo, Gloria y Melman los seguían.

- A donde crees, voy a buscar a los pingüinos – siguió caminando decidido a no dejar que Alex lo persuadiera.

- Pero… ¿Por qué?

- ¡Pues no es obvio! Has visto lo pequeños que son, cualquier auto podría atropellarlos ¡O peor!

- Sí, podrían atraparlos los de control animal – comentó Melman.

- Bueno, sí, pero tú mismo has visto a los pingüinos. A mi me parecen lo suficientemente aptos con sus explosiones y movimientos de karate como para sobrevivir por su cuenta – Alex señalo cruzándose de brazos.

- Alex eso es muy egoísta de tu parte – Gloria le recrimino.

- No es egoísta, es cierto. – insistió el león infantilmente.

- No, no lo es. Todos vivimos en el zoológico, somos como una familia y además no olvides que ellos nos han ayudado a su manera durante todo este tiempo Alex.

- Gloria tiene razón ¿O ya olvidaste que ellos fueron lo que te ayudaron a ti al resto de los carnívoros esa vez que los cuidadores perdieron las llaves de la bodega?

- Ah… No lo he olvidado Marty, es solo que no entiendo porque tienes que ir tú, es igual de peligroso para ellos que como para ti, como para cualquiera de nosotros – Alex bajo la cabeza con una expresión triste.

- Eso es muy noble de tu parte, pero yo también entiendo la determinación de Marty – Mason se paro en el lomo de la cebra. Todos habían parado de caminar tras la confesión del león – Pero los pingüinos también son nuestros amigos y nos han ayudado – Phill realizó más señas – Si Phill, sobre todo Cabo. Es un compañero excelente para la once.

Alex los miro durante un rato y luego sonrío – Esta bien, pero si vamos a salir del zoológico a buscarlos necesitaremos un mapa – El león se acerco a la tienda del souvenirs. Una vez con el mapa se dirigieron a la puerta por donde los simios habían visto salir a los pingüinos y con sus garras abrió las puertas del zoológico.

Edificio delta. Fuera la sala de seguridad, segundo piso. 2300 horas.

Los pingüinos se detuvieron fuera la habitación, solo unos instantes más y estarían afuera. Kowalski miro a Rico y este asintió extrayendo dos pequeñas bombas con chicle y junto con Cabo puso las bombas en la cerradura, luego se pusieron a cubierto. La explosión no tardo y Cabo rápidamente comprobó que nadie más aparte de los aún inconscientes guardias estuvieran adentro, entro junto con Rico mientras Kowalski dio una ultima mirada al pasillo. Los humanos aún no notaban su presencia y con la batalla en el piso inferior la explosión había pasado desapercibida.

Los pingüinos se acercaron a la ventana y luego de dejar el prototipo en el suelo Rico se acerco y saco el trozo de vidrio. Cabo observo el agujero en la ventana, este era lo suficientemente grande para que ellos pasaran y el arma era solo un poco más grande que ellos. Subieron el prototipo y con Rico al otro lado pasaron con un poco de dificultad el arma por la ventana.

Kowalski miro hacia el piso notando una camioneta en el estacionamiento de la academia, en ella los humanos acaban de entrar una especie de pecera enorme.

- Rico ese debe ser el camión que se dirige al zoológico, apunta el gancho a él.

El pingüino de la cicatriz regurgito el gancho y dio en el techo con el destapacaños. Cabo fue el primero en bajar y luego entre Rico y Kowalski engancharon el prototipo al gancho, luego de que Cabo recibiera el objetivo lo otros dos bajaron.

- ¿Terminaste la tarea para el Profesor Donatello?

- Sí, la termine mientras esperaba a mi hermana pequeña, aunque me traje su mochila por error. Lo bueno es que el profesor me dio plazo hasta mañana para entregarla.

Dos hombres salieron de la camioneta dejando sólo al conductor, rápidamente lo noquearon. En la parte trasera de la camioneta había un par de mochilas y un estanque con agua y una delfín. No le prestaron atención al confundido mamífero acuático mientras dejaban el prototipo en la parte trasera, tampoco notaron la sombra que se acercaba a ellos.

- ¡A cubierto! – Escucho el grito de un hombre y noto a los humanos curiosos en la calle, además de un par de autos negros que alejaba a los humanos curiosos.

Entre los vidrios y la confusión los humanos solo vieron una mancha negra y blanca, esta lanzo un objeto encendido dentro del edificio donde el grupo de elite se había refugio de los mortales trozos de vidrio que cayeron sobre ellos y en un ultimo momento se lanzaron al suelo. Desde fuera solo notaron una explosión y más pedazos de vidrio salieron volando por los aires, los humanos del exterior ya sea por reflejo o por estar cerca se protegieron sin notar que la mancha aprovecho la distracción para acercarse a los humanos y tomar unas cuantas grandas y una pistola.

El equipo confundido buscaba a los humanos que se habían infiltrado y los atacaban. Ilusos no notaron que la mancha seguía moviéndose, dejando las granadas activas a su paso, tomando otras y dejándolas en el piso. Los humanos fueron lanzados por la explosión y ya hartos de la situación dispararon contra cualquier lugar que sirviera de refugio a un humano.

_Tontos humanos, jamás podrán conmigo si siguen buscando a uno de los suyos_. Pensó la mancha que tras una pequeña planta sonrío satisfecho, estaba seguro que con esto había hecho suficiente tiempo para que su equipo escapara, pero algo no dejaba de molestarlo. Conocía el nivel de cualquier equipo gubernamental y estos definitivamente no formaban parte de ninguna unidad, estos habían reaccionado mejor que cualquier unidad que hubiera visto y muchos escapaban sin gran dificultad de sus explosiones, para estas alturas un grupo regular debería tener heridos e inconcientes, pero estos humanos seguían en pie.

Con desesperación noto que tres humanos habían echo su camino en la confusión por las escaleras, pero antes de que pudiera actuar las luces de una patrulla policiaca indicaron la llegada de las fuerzas civiles. La mancha disparo al techo debía seguir con la distracción e inmediatamente después se deslizo por el piso. Los humanos no debían verlo, solo esperaba que su equipo hubiera logrado escapar, mientras se deslizaba a la salida dejo caer las ultimas dos granadas y pasó entre los distraídos humanos de negro, los policías y civiles. No pudo evitar notar con preocupación que los hombres de negro habían estado evitando la intervención policial en lugar de trabar junto a ellos. Algo no andaba bien, lo podía sentir en su estomago, su instinto se lo decía.

Una vez pasado a los humanos se escondió en las sombras del estacionamiento de la academia, podía escuchar como los humanos seguían sumidos en su propio caos no muy lejos de él.

Observo su entorno, había dos humanos más allí. Un chico joven, probablemente un civil de la academia y otro de los hombres de negro, el chico dedico una mirada confusa y desconfiada al hombre, le pareció que acababan de terminar de hablar y con una ultima mirada el chico volvió a entrar al edificio. Solo quedaba el hombre de negro y una camioneta… perfecto, tenían un vehiculo con el que escapar.

Aún oculto en las sombras se deslizo hasta el hombre, este se puso en alerta. De algún modo el humano lo había sentido y esto solo aumentaba su preocupación, debía sacar lo más pronto posible a su equipo de aquí. A pesar de estar alerta el humano nunca pudo estar preparado para evitar que le pequeño pingüino lo noqueara y cayo inconsciente al suelo con un duro golpe en la cabeza. Skipper con todas sus fuerzas arrastro lentamente al humano a las sombras, para su suerte este había caído muy cerca de ellas y solo necesito moverlo un poco más. Alcanzó justo a esconderlo cuando un par de humanos con un carrito salieron llevando a un delfín en una pecera enorme.

No presto atención a la banal conversación de los humanos, sino a una cuerda que sobresalía del techo hacia el edificio del objetivo y para su alivio observo como Cabo bajaba por la puerta. Ahora que su equipo estaba desocupando el edificio vio como los humanos salieron con el carrito de automóvil y entraron al edificio, rápidamente se deslizo hasta la puerta y usando toda su agilidad puso el seguro externo a la misma y con una sonrisa de satisfacción volvió al vehiculo.

Cabo fue le primero en notar la sombra, era la silueta de un pingüino con cabeza plana.

- ¡Skippah! – el pingüino se deslizo hasta su líder y lo abrazo.

- Ahora no Cabo ¿esta todo listo? – Suavemente aparto al joven recluta, aunque apreciaba el cariño que este le demostraba su prioridad era sacarlos de la extraña situación lo antes posible.

- Si señor – Kowalski mostró el prototipo, este descansaba junto a la delfín que seguía mirándolos confusa.

- Gito – rico grito desde el asiento delantero, tenia al humano inconsciente a un lado y el motor andando.

Skipper cerro la puerta trasera y tomo la aleta de Cabo – Excelente, Kowalski vigila el objetivo y la… delfín. Cabo tu nos ayudaras a conducir, debemos salir lo más rápido posible. Rico sáltate cada semáforo que veas y no bajes la velocidad. Llegaremos lo más cerca posible a zoológico y dejaremos el auto en el parque. Hay que perder a estos humanos como sea.

Los tres miraron preocupados a su líder, algo en sus palabras y expresión les decía que esto aún no acaba, aun si habían escapado del edificio su rostro les decía que corrían peligro. Sin cuestionar se pusieron en poción: Kowalski se quedo junto al prototipo y la delfín mientras Cabo se puso entre el acelerador y el embriague, Skipper junto a la palanca de Cambios y Rico al volante. Antes de que alguien pudiera notar nada la camioneta salio a una velocidad desenfrenada a la calle. Los policías boquiabiertos solo pudieron quedarse parados, mientras los hombres de negro fuera del edificio volvieron a sus autos.

La camioneta con los pingüinos se movía ágil entre la congestión de Nueva York, más de algún automovilista les toco la bocina al pasar pero eso era la menor de sus preocupaciones, tras ellos a gran velocidad venían un par de automóviles negros. A pesar de que Central Park estaba a unos segundos de la Academia Skipper les ordeno perder primero a sus seguidores.

Al salir doblaron hacia el sur, los autos cada vez más próximos los mantenía al filo de sus nervios. Se acercaban a la siguiente esquina cuando Skipper con la ayuda de Cabo en el embriague cambio a quinta haciendo que el auto comenzara a acelerar. Rico tomo con fuerza el volante, la esquina estaba a unos metros, esquivo tres autos más, mientras sus cazadores comenzaban a tener problemas para maniobrar y no chocar entre sí. La esquina estaba justo frente ellos y Rico giro bruscamente haciendo que el auto andará sobre dos rudas y apenas no hiriera a los humanos en la vereda, el auto más próximos a ellos no alcanzo a doblar y choco con dos autos en la intersección, el más lejano los rozo logrando pasar con rayones en su pintura.

- Rico vuelve al parque. Perderemos al que falta allí.

El pingüino solo asintió sin despegar la vista de la calle, Cabo sumamente nervioso tras la brusca curva ahora estaba acostado sobre acelerador mientras lo abrazaba y Skipper se sentó en el asiento del conductor, observando atentamente el ultimo auto tras ellos por precaución.

Atrás Kowalski se aferraba al objetivo para no salir despegado y chocar con las paredes de la camioneta, la delfín a su lado carente de algo a lo que aferrarse se había golpeado fuertemente contra su contenedor.

- ¡¿Pero qué rayos? – Se froto su cabeza con sus aletas – ¡Suficiente. Tú pingüino, quiero que me expliques que esta pasando aquí!

Kowalski la miro mientras seguía aforrándose fuertemente al prototipo, este se mantenía fijo con los cinturones de seguridad con que lo habían fijado, sin saber que decir a la mamífero.

- Yo… lo siento, pero eso es información confidencial – Se decidió frunciendo el seño, esperando que eso bastara para la delfín.

- ¿Confidencial? Pues no me interesa. ¡Me acaban de secuestrar junto a este automóvil, así que dime lo que esta pasando! – Al parecer no había sido suficiente. El auto volvió a girar aunque no tan brusco como a ultima vez.

- Los siento, pero no puedo decirte. La información confidencial es confidencial por una razón, no es para decírsela a extraños.

- Extraños eh. Pues escúchame pequeño: me llamo Doris y vivo en el Zoológico de Central Park. Listo ya no soy extraña, dime que esta pasando.

Kowalski suspiro ante la insistencia de la mamífero – Lo siento Doris, no puedo decirte que esta pasando, pero si te calma un poco nos dirigimos la zoológico así que pronto estarás en tu casa, tampoco planeamos hacerte daño así que por favor mantente tranquila.

El auto Elvio a girar- Pues fíjate que me acabo de lastimar cuando doblaron tan brutalmente. ¿Llamas a eso "no lastimar"?

- Eh… No lo llamo daño colateraaaal – Kowalski y Doris quedaron sorprendidos cuando el automóvil pego un gran salto, junto a su caída también escucharon un auto más caer junto a ellos.

- Rico piérdelo entre los árboles – Se escucho la voz de Skipper.

Tanto Kowaski como Doris se había lastimado en el último salto, la delfín miro furiosa al pingüino que se limito a sonreír nerviosamente.

Rico se movía entre los arbustos, los árboles y uno que otro humano mientras su perseguidor los seguía de cerca, estaban a solo unos metros del parque cuando de repente frente a él apareció un grupo de animales africanos aterrorizados, específicamente: una jirafa, una hipopótamo, dos chimpancés, una cebra y un león.

- Frena soldado, frena – Skipper gritó a Cabo, que confundido y algo torpe se lanzo sobre el freno mientras Rico derrapo para no chocar con los animales, el auto tras ellos al ver la brusca reacción intento frenar sin éxito, chocando con la camioneta. Para su suerte los asustados animales se quitaron del camino por lo que solo quedaban los inconcientes hombres en el auto negro pegado a la camioneta

Nuevamente Skipper maldijo en su mente - Kowalski como esta todo haya atrás.

El cinturón de seguridad finalmente cedió ante el objeto metálico que con sus partes más afiladas había cortado parte de la correa y ahora presionaba a Kowaslki contra el asiento delantero, Doris había tenido más suerte ya que ella estaba asegurada de forma especial para evitar que su tanque sufriera cualquier daño sin embargo eso no evito que chocara fuertemente con las paredes de su tanque. Algo aturdido el científico grito – Esta todo bien Skipper.

Skipper observo la situación, a los lejos escucho las sirenas de los autos policiales. Salto junto a Kowalski y le saco el aparato de encima – Todos, fuera del auto ahora – Skipper ayudo a Kowlaki a pasar a la parte delantera, la puerta trasera había quedado totalmente deforme e imposible de abrir. Ya no le importaba la misión, ahora solo le preocupaba sacar a su equipo de este caos.

- Pero Skippah ¿y el objetivo y la misión de prueba? – Cabo abrió la puerta para su capitán que con la ayuda de Rico bajo a Kowalski del vehiculo.

- Olvida la misión Cabo, lo importante ahora es que no nos descubran, vamos con los demás, nos mezclaremos con ellos – La mirada decidida de Skipper le decía lo serio de sus palabras, se limito a mirarlo sorprendido al igual que Rico. Todo lo que habían pasado para abandonarlo como si nada, antes de que pudiera decir algo más las sirenas policíacas se dejaron sentir fuertemente y cuatro autos policiales más otro de los autos negros llegaron ante el grupo de animales desgarrando el pasto bajo sus ruedas.

Rápidamente los hombres del auto negro bajaron a comprobar a los suyos y recuperaron el prototipo que tanto trabajo les había costado conseguir, mientras algunos policías se acercaban tentativamente a los confundidos animales y los rodeaban.

- ¿Pero qué?… ¿Qué hacen estos animales aquí? Llamen a los de control animal.

- ¿Control animal? Espere oficial, es no es necesario nosotros ya nos íbamos – Alex trato de razonar con el oficial de policía, pero los humanos al tan solo escuchar gruñidos y rugidos le apuntaron con sus armas, nadie más trato de razonar con los algo asustados oficiales – Vez, esto es lo que ganamos por venir a buscar a los pingüinos.

Marty ignoro a su amigo y se acerco a las aves – Chicos, que bueno que lo empotramos. Estábamos preocupados por ustedes.

- Sí, pensábamos que los podrían haber atropellado un auto algo peor – Melman bajo la cabeza para hablar con ellos. Phil y Mason bajaron del lomo de Marty.

- ¿Kowalski esta bien? se ve algo… aturdido.

Los cuatro miraron sorprendido al grupo de animales.

- ¿Ustedes vinieron a buscarnos? – Pregunto Cabo.

Phill movió sus manos y mientras Mason lo miraba tradujo - Sí, los vimos salir del parque y como no regresaban nos reunimos con Marty y los demás para ir en su búsqueda – Mason se volvió a ver a Cabo – Me alegro mucho de verlos bien, al menos a la mayoría de ustedes – Su mirada se poso en Kowalski.

Gloria se acerco mientra sujetaba a Alex del brazo – Sí, incluso fuimos por un mapa para poder ir a buscarlos lo más lejos posible – Mostró la manos del león que aún sostenía la hoja de papel – No tomen en cuenta los contarios de Alex, el fue quien consiguió le mapa y nos abrió la puerta.

- Gloria.

- No lo niegues hermano, todos sabemos que también estabas preocupado – Alex solo volteo a mirar a los policías mientras cruzaban los brazos. Marty sonrío ante su reacción.

Mientras el grupo conversaba Skipper noto como los hombres de negro abandonaban la escena con sus inconcientes reclutas y el objetivo. Algo había salido terriblemente mal, pero ahora que se encontraban con los policías y con control animal en camino para llevarlos de vuelta al zoológico se encontraba más tranquilo. En ese omento como si los hubieran conjurado dos autos de control animal aparecieron.

- Al fin gente especializada con quien hablar – Alex y los demás sonrieron al ver llegar a los humanos.

- Oficial que bueno que llego, ahora todos podremos ir de vuelta… - Gloria dejo de hablar al ver que los apuntaban con pistolas y todo el mundo levanto las manos, patas u aletas. Entonces y antes de incluso Skipper pudiera notarlo dardos filudos y punzantes se les clavaron en el cuerpo cayendo todos inconcientes y tan aturdidos como Kowalski. Lo último que vieron era como parte de los humanos se acercaban a ver la camioneta con Doris aún en su interior y probablemente también aturdida por el choque.

* * *

><p>NA: ¡Hola a todo el mundo bueno, bonito y caro!<p>

Se que dije que no me gusta subir capítulos muy diferentes en tamaño en el mismo fic, pero... ¡YA ESTABA HARTA DE DIVIDIRLO! D: Así que me dije a mis misma "_Ah fu# %$!ck you dam fic!_" y aquí estamos, lo subí de todos modos ¬¬ (estúpido capitulo que has salido el triple de largo de lo que yo esperaba... te odio y amo a la vez capitulo mío de más menos 9000 palabras total con part xD) aunque por lo largo que es no creo haber acabado totalmente con las faltas ortográficas, a´si que si ven algo tratare de arreglarlo lo antes posible.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado este graaan capitulo que va sin mentiras dedicado a ustedes. Nunca antes había llegado tan lejos con un fic de capítulos y si ya llegamos aquí es gracias a su apoyo.

¡Un aplauso para ustedes y en espcial a: Zyar, Sara pingüina rockera y Darknoyi! Un aplauso para todos ustedes que me han acompañado en estos ultimos momentos con sus constantes y lindos reviews. Mil gracias a todos, de verdad gracias a todos: los que leen, los que dejan comentarios y agregaron esto a sus favoritos. Me hace muy feliz que disfruten mi historia, pero ahora que al fin hemos pasado el climax viene la... CONCLUSION y con ella el final del fic.

See... no veo más de dos capítulos adelante, tal vez con suerte también un epilogo, depende de lo que me de la inspiración.

Bueno, con eso me despido y espero que les guste la nueva portada (que es la taza de metal de Skipper, el "cuadernillo" de Kowalski, un cartucho de dinamita de Rico y un winkie de Cabo)

Gracias chicos y espero que les haya gustado ^-^


	9. TEE

TEE

Su cuerpo estaba entumecido, con gran esfuerzo movió su aleta en un intento por frotarse los pesados parpados. La tenue luz de la mañana llego a sus ojos, estaba de vuelta en su habitad. Intento levantarse, pero su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado; volteo a ver a sus compañeros, los tres yacían aún inconcientes, volvió a reunir sus fuerzas y con gran pesar logro sentarse.

Rico observo aún algo adormecido como sus compañeros recuperaban el conocimiento y con la misma igual dificultad lograban sentarse. Kowalski se veía tan aturdido como ayer, Cabo precia apunto de caer dormido nuevamente y Skipper todavía aturdido intentaba pararse.

- ¿Cómo se encuentran? – Skipper a duras penas se mantenía en pie.

- Tengo sueño.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Agh

- Control animal nos neutralizo – Skipper miro impasible a su equipo, no parecía importarle haber fallado.

- Nos dispararon dardos tranquilizantes, ¿no es cierto? – Nadie noto como Skipper tembló ante el comentario de Cabo.

- Eso explica porque me siento tan mareado, aunque ya se esta pasando la sensación.

Rico se levanto ya sin problemas, no se sentía mareado y el sueño poco a poco se desvanecía. Miro hacia su plato, en el habían unos cuantos pescados. Le encantaba el pescado, pero hoy en especial sentía mucha hambre y se encamino hacia su desayuno, sus compañeros le imitaron.

Kowalski se sentó a comer, no recordaba mucho de lo sucedido. Luego de que llegaran al parque se acordaba de un fuerte choque y vagamente como lo habían ayudado a salir del vehiculo. Frunció el seño, si control animal los había puesto a dormir y los trajo de vuelta al zoológico entonces donde estaba el… sus ojos se abrieron en la realización.

- Skipper, ¿y el objetivo?

Sus compañeros dejaron de comer, la atención se centro en el líder.

- Lo perdimos, los humanos lo recuperaron luego del choque.

Suspiro, no lograba recordar nada – ¿Por qué chocamos?

- Nuestro amigos vinieron a buscarnos – Cabo dijo sonriente.

- ¿Amigos?

- Sí. Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Phill y Mason.

Kowalski sonrío al pequeño recluta, definitivamente le era fácil crear lazos con otros. Volteo a ver a su capitán en busca de más detalles, este comprendió su mirada y se aclaro la garganta logrando que la atención volviera sobre él.

- Estábamos a pocos metros del zoológico cuando los mamíferos aparecieron, al intentar no atropellarlos el ultimo de nuestros perseguidores choco con nosotros. Allí fue cuando el prototipo se soltó y te golpeo. Las patrullas policiales se acercaban así que di la orden de retirada, junto a los policías llegaron refuerzos del edificio blanco, encontraron el arma y junto a sus hombres inconscientes se lo llevaron, luego llego control animal y creo que sabes el resto.

Kowalski tomo otro pescado mientras asimilaba esa información, había algo que faltaba – ¿Qué hay de Doris?

- ¿La delfín? No estoy seguro, probablemente control animal o los policías debieron haberla encontrado.

- Debe estar en el zoológico Kowalski, después podemos ir a verla.

- No te preocupes Cabo, solo era curiosidad – Se apresuro a decir, no le desagradaba ir a ver a la delfín, pero si iba a verla prefería ir sólo.

- Esta bien – dijo Cabo algo desanimado.

El científico observo a sus compañeros que continuaban comiendo sin ánimos, era obvio que no estaban así no por la conversación sobre la delfín, sino por algo más.

- ¿Me perdí de algo? ¿Por qué esas caras largas?

Los tres lo miraron – No es obvio Kowalski, hemos fallado en nuestra prueba – Skipper lo miro con el seño fruncido.

- Sí, ahora nunca seremos un equipo – Cabo seguía viéndose triste.

- Agh... – Rico suspiro.

Él sonrío – ¿Pero de que hablan? Nosotros no fallamos.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos y algo consternados.

- ¿De qué hablas? Explícate soldado - Ahora todos lo miraban curiosos.

- ¿No se los dije? Encontré lo planos del objetivo, se los di a Rico justo antes de que saliéramos con el prototipo en desarrollo – Su sonrisa parecía contagiarse ya que ahora los tres pingüinos lo miraban mucho más animados.

- ¿Esos papeles azules que le hiciste comer a Rico? – Cabo lo mirada asombrado y Rico regurgito los papeles, estos se encontraban intactos.

- Sí, esos mismos.

- ¡Buen trabajo Kowalski! Esa fue una excelente idea soldado – Skipper le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, sonreía con orgullo y eso solo lo ayudaba a sentirse aún más satisfecho consigo mismo.

- ¡¿No es asombroso? Pasamos la prueba y todo gracias a tu inteligencia Kowalski! – Cabo se levanto de la emoción y no paraba de dar brincos.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Cabo. Eso fue realmente ingenioso, pero será mejor que los guardes antes de que alguien los vea Rico.

- Geto, geto – El pingüino asintió en su euforia silenciosa y los volvió a tragar.

- No fue nada, en serio. En realidad los había tomado para poder estudiar personalmente el arma – Kowalski ahora se sentía algo avergonzado por los cumplidos, nunca imagino que tomar aquellos planos seria el salvavidas de su misión.

- Como sea, lo que ahora importa es que términos de comer, luego daré mi informe al comando central – Skipper continuo su desayuno junto a su ahora alegre equipo – Después seguiremos celebrando.

"´^*^`"

Los cuatro pingüinos terminaron su desayuno, el zoológico no había abierto ese día y como Skipper necesitaba un tiempo a solas para comunicarse con el centro de operaciones en la antártica Cabo decidió ir a ver a sus amigos y ver como se encontraban, también si tenía suerte se enteraría de porque el zoológico no había abierto sus puertas.

El pequeño pingüino camino tranquilamente hasta el habitad de los chimpancés, estos se encontraban jugando damas chinas.

Mason sonrío y le indico a Phill que tenían compañía – Hola Cabo, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

- Bien Mason, muchas gracias por preguntar, ¿qué tal ustedes?

- Un tanto aturdidos, pero ya estamos bien – Los chimpancés retiraron el tablero de la mesa mientras Cabo se sentaba junto a ellos- ¿Y que tal el resto del equipo? Kowalski no se veía muy bien anoche.

- Están bien, Kowalski ya se recupero y fue a saludar a una amiga, creo que fue a ver a Doris.

- ¿La delfín? Escuche que estuvo afuera un par de semanas ayudando en una universidad. No sabia que ya había regresado.

- Bueno, ella venia con nosotros en el auto.

Los dos animales asintieron – Y por cierto ¿Qué hacían en ese auto? Anoche salieron muy tarde y volvieron con aquel vehiculo y todos esos humanos.

- Teníamos una misión secreta, no creo que Skipper quiera que hable sobre eso…

- No te preocupes, estamos bien sabiendo que llegaron a salvo – Phill movió sus manos – Phill dice que fue la noche más extraña que haya tenido.

- Siento que pasaran por tantas molestias.

- No te preocupes por eso chiquitín – Los animales se voltearon para ver a Marty y Alex tras la pared de los visitantes. Los animales les sonreían – Fue la mejor noche que he tenido en meses, algo corta y extraña, pero la mejor.

- Marty, estas loco. Salimos del zoológico solo para que control animal nos dispara con esas afiladas agujas – Alex se froto con pesar en el hombro.

- Vamos hermano, admite que también te divertiste saliendo de casa.

- Esta bien, eso no lo negare.

- Todavía no les he agradecido por venir a buscarnos. Muchas gracias por preocuparse por nosotros.

- De nada Cabo, fue todo un placer – Phill puso una mano en el hombro del cadete.

- Sí, cuenta conmigo si quieren volver a salir del zoo – Marty le sonrío y Alex negó con la cabeza.

- Solo traten de no llamar tanto la atención. Hoy iba a dar un espectáculo especial y tuve que cancelarlo – Alex se apoyo en su amigo monocromático. A pesar de sus comentarios, su sonrisa no lo abandonaba.

- Eso me recuerda. ¿Alguno sabe por qué esta cerrado el zoológico?

Mason saco un periódico bajo la mesa – Al parecer la noticia de nuestra salida se difundió rápidamente, el zoológico esta cerrado mientras investigan como fue que salimos, también hay una pequeña noticia sobre una batalla en el edificio próximo a la Academia de ciencias de Nueva York donde Doris estaba ayudando, ¿supongo que no sabes nada?

Cabo solo río nerviosamente – Esta bien, entiendo, es esa cosa de la misión secreta – Mason volvió a guardar el diario.

- ¿Entonces salieron por una misión? – Alex miraba al pequeño pingüino – Ustedes sí que son extraños.

- No molestes Alex.

- Por cierto, ¿dónde están Gloria y Melman? Tampoco les he agradecido por venir a buscarnos.

- Oh, ellos prefirieron quedarse en sus habitads y descansar. Gloria dijo que había sido demasiada emoción por una noche – Alex se movió imitando a la hipopótamo.

- Y Melman dijo que prefería reposar, no quiere que le de una reacción alérgica al tranquilizante o algo así.

El pingüino asintió y agradeció la información, continuaron charlando un poco más antes de que volviera al habitad.

Kowalski caminaba nervioso hacia el acuario del zoológico, no sabía porque se sentía así, solo había intercambiado con Doris unas pocas oraciones y todas habían formado parte de una discusión más que una conversación entre amigos.

Entro al acuario. Este media como tres metro de alto y dentro había desde peses payaso hasta una pecera con un pequeño calamar gigante(1) pronto a abandonar el zoológico, pero el siguió caminando aún con aquella extraña sensación en el estomago sin prestar atención a las especies tras el vidrio. Tal vez debió haber traído a Cabo, el entendía mejor esta cosa de los sentimientos.

Salio nuevamente a la luz del día, al recinto de los mamíferos acuáticos. El zoológico tenía tres delfines, estos tenían su propio acuario, dado a la popularidad que tenían con los niños y estaba construido de tal forma que se veían al caminar junto a ellos o se podía subir y verlos desde el tope de la gran pecera.

Kowalski tomo aire y subió las escaleras al costado de la pecera, mientras subía vio como Doris dejaba de hablar con los otros delfines y se dirigía a su encuentro.

- Pero si es el pingüino _eso es confidencial _– Doris imito su voz y Kowalski sabía que ella aún estaba molesta.

- Hola Doris, veo que estas mejor.

- Sí y no gracias a ti o tu amigos – ella frunció el seño y el suspiro.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención que quedaras involucrada en esto, veo que sigues enojada… creo que mejor me voy.

Kowalski comenzó a alejarse cabizbajo y desilusionado, había esperado poder hablar más con Doris.

- Espera.

Volteo un tanto sorprendido al escuchar a la delfín, esta lo miraba un tanto culpable.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención herir tus sentimientos, es solo que… Todo fue tan extraño, iba a volver tranquilamente tras trabajar en la universidad y de repente ustedes aparecen y noquean al conductor, se subieron con ese extraño aparto, me secuestraron y me golpee muchas veces con mi estanque.

Kowalski se froto el cuello imaginándose como debió haberse sentido, pero ahora sonreía ante la disposición Doris para hablar con él - Sí, como dije: siento que te vieras involucrada, aunque no sabía que habías trabajado en la universidad.

- Pues sí, estuve ayudando en un proyecto sobre las ondas de sonido y su aplicación en submarinos y radares. Fue muy interesante y junto a los chicos humanos ganamos un premio – Doris ya no fruncía el seño.

- Eso es impresionante.

- Pues claro que sí. ¿Qué esperabas de los mamíferos acuáticos más inteligentes? – Doris sonrío divertida, cada vez más animada con la conversación.

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

- Por cierto, aun no me has dicho tu nombre.

- Me llamo Kowalski, soy un científico – Kowalski le tendió su ala.

- Un gusto Kowalski. Yo no soy científica, pero me gusta hablar de ciencias – Ella estrecho su ala y río al ver al pequeño pingüino sonrojarse ante el gesto.

- Bu-bueno… me… me alegra ver que estés mejor – guardo silencio, sin saber que más decir… ¡¿Cómo no sabía que decir? Estaba hablando con una delfín muy linda, que le gustan la ciencia, que ya no esta enojada con él y sin idea de que hablar.

Doris lo miro, parecía haber notado su inseguridad – Oye… - Kowalski la miro atentamente - A pesar de todo anoche fue muy divertido, no la había pasado tan bien en años.

- ¿En serio? – la miro sorprendido.

- Sí, en serio. Me encanta vivir emociones intensas y aunque anoche fue muy raro también fue intenso – Ella río ante el recuerdo de la loca persecución.

- Pues… eres la primera chica que me dice algo como eso, todas las demás o son muy responsables en su deber o no quieren tener nada ver con aventuras como esa – El sonrío algo apenado al recordar sus experiencias con pingüinas dentro y fuera del laboratorio.

- Jaja, que aburridas, aunque ¿dónde conociste a esas hembras, si se puede saber?

- Eh… trabajo para el ejercito pingüino, me dedico a mi pasión como científico y desarrollo nuevas tecnologías para la comodidad de la vida pingüinesca.

- Eh, eso suena muy interesante. Yo solo trabajo aquí entreteniendo a los niños, tú tienes la suerte de trabajar en lo que quieres ¿Sabes? Yo siempre he deseado dejar este lugar y poder nadar libre en los océanos. – Guardaron silencio por unos instantes, hasta que ella volvió a hablar - Sabes creo que podemos llegar a ser buenos amigos, Kowalski.

- Sí, yo también Doris – Kowalski no sabía que era, pero se sentía como si repentinamente muchas mariposas vivieran en su estomago. Sonrío a la delfín y se sentó junto a ella, así se quedaron charlando amistosamente hasta que llego la hora de volver con su equipo.

Rico estaba aburrido, no sabía que hacer. Skipper tenía que hablar a la base central y los había dejado libres de hacer lo que quisieran mientras él daba su informe. Vio como Skipper entraba al cuartel, como Cabo se dirigía al habitad de los simios y Kowalski hacia el acuario; él se quedo afuera un rato sin saber que hacer, hasta que decidió ir a ver si encontraba algún juguete en los objetos perdidos… con algo de suerte encontraría algo bonito y tierno que explotar. Un escalofrío paso por su columna vertebral, era alérgico a esas cosas y solo pensar en ellas lo hacía sentirse enfermo.

Entro por una ventana abierta a la vacía oficina del gerente del zoológico, esta no era muy grande solo tenía un escritorio, una pizarra blanca y un mueble con muchos cajones y puertas. Se acerco al mueble y abrió una de las puertas inferiores, dentro había un caja de cartón con un letrero con símbolos humanos. Sabia que decía _objetos perdidos_ gracias a los simios.

Rico subió y se metió en la caja; encontró tres yoyos, seis pelotas rebotadoras, dos calcetines huachos, cuatro cuadernos en mal estado, dos peluches de oso, un auto de juguete, entre otras cosas. Había dejado a un lado los peluches y unos cuantos stickers de flores y unicornios para explotar, satisfecho con su pequeña colección estaba a punto de salir cuando tropezó con algo duro.

Se levanto curioso por saber la causa de su caída, era una pierna de plástico algo sucia. ¡Una muñeca! La cereza para su festín de explosiones. Sonrío y con fuerza comenzó a tirar y a tirar y a tirar del juguete… la tonta muñeca estaba atorada. Con decisión y enojo comenzó a escarbar, nada impediría que explotara el juguete. Luego de unos momentos logro ver pelo amarillo y más animado termino de sacar los últimos objetos sobre la cabeza de la muñeca.

Su pico se abrió totalmente ante tal belleza. Era una hermosa muñeca morena de ojos azules, grandes labios, cabello rubio y hermoso rostro. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía, volvió a cavar desesperado por rescatara a la olvidada muñeca. Una ves que la saco la sostuvo en sus brazos, parada junto a él. Era tan hermosa, era, era... _Es maravillosa._ pensó aún estupefacto ante tan bella criatura.

Tal vez las cosas bonitas no eran tan malas. Y olvidando los juguetes apartados para su destrucción volvió con la algo sucia muñeca a la base, justo a tiempo para evitar a un asombrado gerente por el desorden dejado en la habitación.

Skipper activo un panel secreto en la pared, presiono unos cuantos botones y una pequeña pantalla salio del compartimiento secreto, era la hora de la verdad. En la pantalla apareció un pingüino de humboldt(2).

- Ah, ¡Skipper! He estado esperando tu llamada con ansias. ¿Qué tal la misión? – dijo jovial y despreocupadamente un pingüino mucho mayor a Skipper, pero tampoco muy viejo.

- Exitosa comandante.

El pingüino lo miro detenidamente – ¿Y por qué el seño fruncido entonces?, ¿Fue más difícil de lo que esperabas? Informe soldado – El pingüino dejo de sonreír y con el mismo seño fruncido se apoyo en sus aletas sobre la mesa.

- No fue muy difícil, sin embargo había algo extraño en ese edificio señor – El pingüino lo miro con curiosidad – El informe de inteligencia contenía datos del edificio como una cede gubernamental, sin embargo los hombres de dicha estructura no formaba parte de ninguna división del gobierno de los estados unidos. Temo que algo estaban ocultando y nuestros hombres lo han pasado por alto.

El pingüino lo miro con el seño más fruncido que antes – Ya veo… eso es un problema, no puede ser que inteligencia este dando y obteniendo información errónea. La información lo es todo en este juego Skippy – El pingüino sonrío al ver a su recluta fruncir el seño, su actitud jovial regreso – Hablare de esto con el jefe de inteligencia, por lo demás confío en que tu equipo haya salido sin mayores problemas, ni lesionados graves. Después de todo me has hablado muy bien de su desempeño general y aparte de la persecución que tuvieron por las calles de la ciudad estoy seguro que mantuvieron un bajo perfil, ¿no es así?

Esa mirada burlona ante sus errores siempre le había molestado, como odiaba que su superior lo mirara así, recordándole que no siempre hacia las cosas tan bien como él alardeaba. _Que no te moleste, no le des más razones para que se ría Skipper… De cualquier forma, ¿Cómo se entero tan rápido?._ Tomo aire he intento mantenerse impasible.

- Sí señor, aparte de la persecución mantuvimos un bajo perfil y no hubo lesionados.

- Bien. Entonces ¿Dónde esta su objetivo?

Skipper mantuvo silencio mientras su superior lo seguía mirando con esa curiosa mirada – El prototipo fue recuperado en un intento por no involucrar civiles – El pingüino en la pantalla levanto una ceja – Sin embargo mantuvimos en nuestra posesión los planos, por lo que si no es el prototipo en ensamblaje, tenemos la manera de estudiar el arma.

- Jaja, ¿así fue? Debe haber sido una situación muy complicada para que cedieras en una misión, ¿no es así?

- No podía permitir que mi equipo fuera descubierto señor, era mejor retirarse que exponerse – Dijo decidido

- Bien dicho soldado. Ahora háblame de tu equipo, después de todo fue la misión de iniciación.

Skipper respondió con una sonrisa – Fue esplendido señor, me alegra informar que Rico siguió cada orden a la perfección y no ha habido incidentes con explosiones ni fuego; Kowalski se ha desempañado excelentemente con sus inventos, al igual que en la misión de campo y fue él quien obtuvo los planos; Cabo a demostrado ser un recluta muy prometedor, su técnica de combate es a la par con Rico y Kowalski y también ha demostrado tener buenas ideas y cursos de acción. Los tres trabajaron perfectamente como equipo y han cubierto las debilidades del otro. También informo que han sabido desempeñarse por si solos.

-¿Por si solos dices?

- Sí señor. Como le dije los hombres en ese edifico estaban por encima a los descritos, una vez que se activo una alarma cree una distracción para que mis compañeros salieran con el prototipo sin ser expuestos, viéndome obligado a sepárame de ellos. Fue entonces que mi di cuenta que la información dada estaba incompleta o errónea.

- Muy bien Skippy, creo entonces que sabes lo que significa. Desde ahora tu equipo tiene el rango que solicitaste y trabajaran de forma independiente el 95% del tiempo.

- Gracias comandante.

- Por favor Skippy, me conoces desde hace mucho. Sabes que puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

Skipper frunció el seño ante el sonriente pingüino en la pantalla – Preferiría que no Mayor Commander, ¿a qué cede debo mandar los planos?

- Eras mucho más lindo cuando niño – Su comandante hizo puchero – Sobre los planos… quédatelos, desde un principio pensaba dejarle esa arma a Kowalski. Es muy listo, estoy seguro que sabrá sacarle provecho bajo tu supervisión.

Skipper lo miro atónito – ¡Sí eso querías me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio y lo hubiera obtenido por mi cuenta!

- ¿Cuál es le punto de eso si estas en un equipo? No nades solo Skipper, no olvides eso – El pingüino termino frunciendo el seño.

Skipper suspiro – Lo siento, aún no logro adaptarme al 100%.

- No te preocupes Skipper, con el tiempo lo harás, después de todo ya has recorrido gran parte de ese camino. Bueno te felicito por la promoción, ahora me dio mucho frío y quiero tomarme un café. Ciao~

La comunicación se corto y Skipper se quedo mirando la pantalla en negro. Nunca entendería a su comandante, estaba seguro de eso. Miro los planos en la mesa y sonrío, al final era como su superior había dicho: no tenía que nadar solo. Presiono nuevamente las teclas del mando oculto y la pantalla se guardo.

Rico se encontraba sentado junto a la hermosa muñeca en la isla de cemento cuando casi al mismo tiempo llegaron sus compañeros de equipo, estos miraban curiosos a la pareja.

- Rico ¿Qué haces con esa muñeca sucia? – Pregunto Kowalski

- Emoza – Dijo mientras abrazaba a su compañera de plástico.

Cabo río ante la respuesta de su compañero – No sabía que te gustaban las muñecas Perkins.

- ¿Pequins?

- Sí, es el nombre de la muñeca.

- No sabía que conocieras sobre muñecas – Kowalski miro curioso al cadete.

- Pues, a mi me sorprende que ustedes no la conozcan. Es tan famosa como la muñeca Barbie.

- ¿Quién? – Preguntaron los dos.

- Ah, olvídenlo.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del cuartel. Desde el orificio Skipper miro a sus compañeros y a la muñeca sucia.

- Rico ¿Qué haces con ese juguete?

- Emoza.

El líder solo sonrío al pingüino psicópata y a su compañera - Entren, les diré la opinión del cuartel.

Los cuatro pingüinos se sentaron en la mesa aún con los planos sobre ella. Skipper guardo silencio y sus compañeros lo miraron. Luego de cinco minutos mirando a su silencioso capitán este se aclaro la garganta. Los tres lo vieron expectantes, pero no dijo nada. Los tres pingüinos lo siguieron mirando, hasta que las ansias por saber el resultado oficial fueron demasiadas.

- Skipper…

- Pasamos – Dijo rápidamente con una sonrisa.

Los tres pingüinos lo miraron unos instantes, inseguros de que su capitán finalmente les había dado la noticia y luego comenzaron a saltar y celebrar.

- ¡Pasamos, pasamos! – Cabo saltaba sin dejar de aplaudir.

- ¡Sí, nene! Era de esperarse después de todo – Kowalski adquirió un aire altivo.

- Yip – Rico bailaba con la muñeca Perkins.

Skipper miro a su equipo casi con cariño, eran como niños celebrando por navidad – Me gusta su entusiasmo, digno de un grupo elite.

Los tres pingüinos interrumpieron sus celebraciones personales para mirar a su capitán con confusión – ¿Elite?

- ¿Recuerdan que pedí una misión especifica?

Los pingüinos volvieron a sentarse, Kowalski se aclaro a garganta – Ahora que lo mencionas recuerdo que en el expediente que nos mostraste salía algo de TEE, ¿Qué significa eso?

- ¿Alcanzaste a leer eso? – Kowalski asintió – TEE significa _Triple Ese Élite_ es la misión más difícil para las unidades de más alto rango – Skipper no paraba de ver divertido las expresiones de asombro de su equipo.

- Entonces, ¿No solo somos un equipo, sino también de los mejores? – Pregunto Cabo, los tres miraban sorprendidos a su capitán, este no paraba de mirarlos divertido ante sus reacciones incrédulas.

* * *

><p>Acotación:<p>

1) El pez payaso es una especie pequeña que vive en los arrecifes de coral, su cuerpo es anaranjado con rayas negras y blancas. Los calamares gigantes son una especie de calamar grande que puede llegar a medir 21 metros de largo, el de mi acuario imaginario media más de 2 metros :P No tengo idea si realmente hay un acuario en el verdadero zoológico de central park xD

2) El pingüino de Humboldt que habita en la corriente de Humboldt en las costas chilenas y peruanas, es una especie en peligro de extinción e.e

**NA:**

Primero: Pido disculpas por la demora, a diferencia de muchos autores que yo conozco, vacaciones para mi no significa más tiempo para escribir, sino todo lo contrario, sumado a que estoy de vacaciones en la playa sin una conexión a Internet, así que sip… me demore :D y más en cima el final del cap está algo flojo -.-U

Segundo: Este no es el último capitulo, gracias a que he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, se me ocurrió algo más para el final, aunque creo que no será largo.

Tercero: No había planeado escribir nada en un zspecto amoroso entre Doris y Kowalski, pero ya que me lo mencionaron en los reviews decidí intentarlo… nunca antes había escrito sobre romance, así que si no se noto que hubo un intento o si apesto totalmente díganmelo con total sinceridad por favor (siempre hay que empezar por algo y me gustaría mejorar)

Cuarto: Quiero explicar algo acerca de mi OC y los rangos militares.

Mayor y comandante son el mismo rango militar, el nombre varia de país en país y a este OC mío llamado Commander (que ya he puesto por allí en el fic) le he dado dicho rango militar, más información sobre rangos militares en wikipedia e internet en general :D

Este personaje fue puesto solo para rellenar huecos en la historia y como me daba flojera crear varios, solo recurrí a él :P

Eso es todo :D

Mil gracias por leer. ¡Estoy lista para recibir quejas y amenazas de muerte!


	10. Penguins

Penguins

Las vacaciones de verano llegaron a la ciudad de Nueva York y los animales del zoológico se encontraban más ocupados que nunca. Niños, padres, madres, adolescentes y ancianos paseaban por el lugar viendo a sus animales favoritos.

Marty la cebra mostraba su nuevo truco de escupir agua, Gloria la hipopótamo lucia su femenina figura, Melman la jirafa miraba tímidamente los niños (estos lo miraban de vuelta esperando a que hiciera algo), Phill y Mason los monos lanzaba popo a los desprevenidos visitantes, Alex el león se preparaba para su debut pirotécnico especial de vacaciones y los cuatro adorables pingüinos caminaban en círculos sobre su isla de concreto… o eso parecía.

Las cuatro aves no voladoras habían salido de su habitad y vigilaban el zoológico escondido tras bancas, postes de luz, arbustos, lo que les sirviera para no ser vistos por los humanos mientras sus dobles móviles de juguete servían de pantalla. Skipper y Rico descendieron en la base de la torre de piedra de Alex, justo donde se encontraban los fuegos pirotécnicos. Para prevenir cualquier incidente Skipper ordeno que se revisara el trabajo de los humanos, mientras Kowalski y Cabo vigilaban a los visitantes.

En informes anteriores el equipo de elite había encontrado información de que esta fecha era especialmente problemática y que sin importar el esfuerzo de los humanos casi siempre resultaba con algún fanático loco de los animales siendo llevado por la policía tras realizar un secándolo estilo fangirl, por lo que el equipo decidió tomar el asunto en sus propias manos.

- ¿Qué tal esta todo Rico?

- Nah – Rico hizo "mas o menos" con su aleta. Skipper asintió dándole la señal para que procediera mientras él vigilaba que ningún humano los sorprendiera. Rico comenzó a ajustar los fuegos pirotécnicos alegre por poder hacer algo bello y explosivo, aunque sin exagerar.

Un niño caminaba alegremente no muy lejos de la vista de sus padres. El zoológico estaba repleto, pero al niño no le importaba, había sacado muy buenas notas ese año y sus padres como recompensa por su esfuerzo lo habían traído a ver a Alex, el divertido león del zoológico. El niño comenzó a ir más rápido, alegre porque en cualquier momento comenzaría el gran espectáculo, no escucho como sus padres lo llamaban y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba perdido.

El niño miro en todas dirección, solo veía extraños caminado a su alrededor y ningún signo de su padres. Una expresión de pánico se apodero de su rostro, sentía las lagrimas llegar a sus ojos. ¿Dónde estaban mamá y papá? Miro desesperado, tratando por ultima vez de encontrar a sus padres cuando algo llamo su atención.

Un pequeño pingüino lo saludaba sonriente junto a un poste de luz. El niño lo miro y luego a su alrededor, volvió a mirar al pingüino que seguía saludándolo y comenzó a acercase al animalito. Estaba a punto de alcanzarlo cuando una persona paso frente a él tapando al ave, cuando la persona finalmente paso y continuo su camino el niño vio que el pingüino ahora se encontraba un poco más lejos, aún saludándolo, pero esta vez al lado de las paredes de un habitad. Corrió tras él, no queriendo perderlo de vista, cuando finalmente estaba por alcanzarlo escucho un par de voces conocidas a su lado.

El niño paro y volteo en dirección de la voces, justo allí se encontraban sus padres que venían corriendo con alivio en sus rostros hacia él. El niño sonrío y unas pocas lagrimas de alegría salieron de sus ojos. Dejo que sus padres lo abrazaran y lo levantaran, cuando los ánimos se calmaron sus padres siguieron a su hijo que les había contado como un pingüino lo había guiado hasta allí, al habitad de Alex el león. Cuando la familia llego se encontró con un juguete de pingüino que saludaba. El niño feliz decidió tomar al olvidado juguete y llevarlo a casa, lo cuidaría en agradecimiento por juntarlo con sus padres.

Cabo vio al niño alejarse mientras sonreía tras un bote de basura, estaba feliz de haber ayudado al pequeño a encontrase con su familia. El niño desapareció finalmente entre la multitud mientras iba tomado de la mano de su madre y con su otro brazo llevaba al juguete de pingüino; su padre caminaba junto a ellos tomado de la mano con la madre, esta vez no se separarían. Cabo se dirigió de vuelta a su habitad tras escuchar a un humano por lo altoparlantes que el espectáculo comenzaría en unos pocos minutos.

Rico silbo ante su trabajo, sabía que esto sería un gran espectáculo y con su intervención eso estaba asegurado. Los dos pingüinos se retiraron en dirección a su habitad, el espectáculo estaba por comenzar y por experiencia sabían que nadie prestaría atención a ningún habitad que no fuera el del llamativo hippie felino, podrían continuar vigilando desde allí.

Skipper y Cabo se encontraban vigilando a los humanos, mientras Rico subía con Perky. Ambos tenían la autorización del capitán para poder relajarse durante el espectáculo y verlo como parte de su cita. Mientras ambos vigilaban Kowalski llegó con ellos.

- Skipper, tenemos un problema – Skipper y Cabo voltearon a verlo – Un fanático de Alex entro con la intención de entrar al habitad del león, aunque los humanos lo sacaron creo que tiene intenciones de volver a entrar y entrometerse con el show.

Skipper asintió – Vamos, no dejaremos que ningún humano cause problemas en nuestro zoológico - Los tres salieron guiados por Kowalski para intersectar al humano, cuando Rico salio con Perky se encontró solo en el habitad. No sabía que había pasado, pero le resto importancia, estaba en su descanso y para él mejor, ahora podría pasar un tiempo a solas con su querida Perky.

Un humano de unos 28 años algo pasado de peso y de cabellera desordenada se encontraba tras la pared más cercana al habitad de Alex. Alex es y será siempre el mejor animal del mudo y él como un gran admirador solo quería parte de su melena como recuerdo, pero esos estúpidos cuidadores lo habían echado y lo llamaron maniaco. ¿Qué sabían ellos? Tener tan solo parte de la melena del león sería lo mejor del mundo y no era su culpa que no se vendiera en la tienda de regalos. Una vez que obtuviera el preciado cabello de su querido Alex lo pondría como la corona de su colección. Apostaría cien dólares a que era sedoso y suave.

Al otro lado podía escuchar a los demás fanáticos aclamando por el león. Se detuvo a los pies de la pared de ladrillo y comenzó a saltar tratando de alcanzar la parte superior para trepar y lograr entrar nuevamente. Estaba tan concentrado como para notar como tres pingüinos se paraban tras él. Skipper negó con la cabeza y señalo al humano con su aleta, Cabo y Kowalski saltaron a sus hombros y lo noquearon.

- Bien muchachos llevemos a este humano a la entrada, que los humanos vean que hacer con él – Entre los tres comenzaron a llevarse al inconciente fanático.

- Y ahora con ustedes… ¡Alex el León! – Los aplausos y los gritos de alegría se dejaron sentir con fuerza como el querido centro de atención del zoológico hacia su aparición con música y un espectáculo pirotécnico.

Los humanos celebraban y miraban embobados mientras el resto de los animales se dedicaban a arruinarles la fiesta con bombas de popo o simplemente se dedicaban a descansar. Rico estaba sentado comiendo palomitas con Perky mientras veían el espectáculo cuado sus amigos llegaron. En silencio y sin interrumpir a la pareja se sentaron a ver el resto del espectáculo, sabiendo que nada aletearía el animo festivo.

El zoológico finalmente había cerrado sus puertas, los animales se preparaban para dormir y con ellos cuatro pingüinos se retiraban a su cuartel subterráneo. Dentro el equipo se encontraba comiendo sushi de salmón y tempura de calamar(1), mientras la televisión de fondo mostraba las noticias.

- Esto esta delicioso Rico – Cabo tomo otro tempura de calamar.

- Sí, es una buena recompensa para un trabajo bien echo – Kowalski tomo un sushi de salmón.

- Oh para una cita exitosa – Skipper sonrío a su experto en armas, este río alegre y algo avergonzado por el comentario.

Ya llevaban poco más de un año como un equipo oficial y más de dos años desde que se conocieron esa noche en la bodega del zoológico. Cada uno ya conocía las mañanas y rarezas de los demás, pero esto en lugar de crear tensiones solo había fortalecido su relación y cada día sentían que fueran más que un equipo, sentían que formaban una hermandad, una familia.

En las noticias apareció Chuck Chaerles junto a un grupo de científicos y ambientalistas. El equipo dejo de comer, no por quienes aparecían, sino por lo que hablan.

- Aquí Chuck Charles para el canal 1, me encuentro con la directora en jefe del _Project Penguin_ o _Proyecto Pingüino_ en español. Cuéntenos de que trata este tan afamado proyecto que han comenzado con el apoyo de diversas universidades y grupos ambientalistas.

- Veras Chuck, este proyecto es para salvar a los pingüinos de la extinción. Dado al avance del calentamiento global muchas especies de pingüino están viéndose amansadas, por lo que en un esfuerzo conjunto estamos trasladando especies a distintos zoológicos con habitads especialmente diseñados para conservar las distintas razas de pingüinos.

- ¿Y qué zoológicos han prestado su ayuda y espacio?

- Un buen ejemplo es el zoológico de central park, quienes han recibido ya cuatro pequeños pingüinos para su conservación y los han cuidado por más de dos años.

- Así que básicamente, ¿sacarían a los pingüinos de sus habitads naturales para llevarlos a zoológicos?

- Sí, pero solo para su conservación.

Los cuatro miraban detenidamente la televisión mientras la conversación cambiaba a temas de financiamiento y apoyo. Se miraron entre sí, cada uno con una expresión distinta, aunque la más preocupante era la de Skipper que de repente se paro y comenzó a caminar en círculos.

- ¡Es todo una gran conspiración, no han engañado todo este tiempo!

- ¿Skippah de que hablas?

- ¿No lo vez Cabo, no ves lo que están haciendo?

- Skipper, tal vez si te calmaras y nos explicaras lo que estas pensando podríamos hacerlo.

- Se.

- ¡Nos han aplicado psicología inversa! – EL líder miraba seriamente a su equipo con el seño fruncido y el pico cerrado herméticamente, también les parecía notar un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

- ¿Psicología inversa? – Kowalski encarno una ceja.

- Los humanos nos han hecho creer que tenemos la situación bajo control cuando poco a poco sacan a los mejores equipos de nuestro territorio, nuestras tierras natales. ¡Es una gran táctica conspiracional para vencernos y nuestras centrales han caído en ella! – Skipper respiraba agitadamente y el tic ya era más que he evidente.

- Skipper, por favor. Los humanos no son tan listos como para hacer eso – Kowalski sonrío a su líder, este seguía con el tic en el ojo.

- Kowalski tiene razón, ¿no crees que si ese fuera su plan ya se habrían dado cuanta Skippah? Además de que no están sacando a todos los pingüinos, solo a unos pocos.

- Pobre, pobre e inocente Cabo – Skipper continuo su discurso paranoico mientras su equipo trataba de persuadirlo. Poco sabían que este era el inicio de una serie de teorías de conspiración que los llevarían a diversos planes de escapes, a la construcción de túneles y que en unos años más ellos y un grupo de animales terminarían en un barco rumbo a África solo porque Skipper consideraba antinatural que hubiera pingüinos en Nueva York.

Fuera del habitad Marty estaba acostado mirando un nuevo mural que un afamado artista había echo para él zoológico, allí se mostraban a cebras, jirafas y otros animales corriendo libremente por la selva, sin paredes que los detuvieran y con mucho, mucho espacio. Marty se durmió observando el mural preguntándose como sería ser un animal "libre y salvaje".

¿Fin?

* * *

><p>Acotación:<p>

1.- Tempura es la comida rápida frita japonesa, se fríen levemente mariscos y verduras cocidas y quedan como empanizados. Es un fritura más o menos suave.

Hasta donde se el Pingüino Emperador o Rey come calamares y pequeños peces, aunque ni idea sobre la especie de esta serie, pero dejare que coman tempura de calamar :P

**NA: **Y llegamos, finalmente hemos llegado... al último capitulo. Ah, como esperaba ya se me volvieron a acortar los caps, pero la idea central era mostrar al equipo ya en acción y hacer la conexión entre este fic y las películas.

Espero que les haya gustado, estaba tan emocionada porque este es el primer fic largo que termino en mi vida que de la emoción no me costo mucho llevarlo a palabras, aunque si me costo quedar con algo que considerara al menos decente.

Hay tantas cosas que podría decir, pero aquí y ahora ya no se que escribir, solo les doy muchas gracias a todos por apoyarme a escribir esta cosa, su animo realmente me ayuda a seguir escribiendo y un agradecimiento especial a Guest, quien me ha dejado reviews anónimos y por ello no he podido agradecerle.

Gracias a todos n_n

También quería avisarles que me tomare un descanso de los fics de POM, voy a tratar de corregir la ortografía de mis historias antes de continuar con las ideas que ya tengo, además de que también inicie una encuesta, pueden verla en la parte superior de mi perfil y votar.


End file.
